Forgotten Stars
by Countess Kawakage
Summary: I have been kept a secret from the Clans, resulting in no cat knowing my name. Though I started a Clan, saved it from countless enemies, and passed on my lineage. My story has been lost … until now. I am Sky, founder of SkyClan and a forgotten warrior. This, is my life and how I became the fabled leader. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**I've always been intrigued by the unknown leader of Sky. Yes, I came up with a look and gender for Sky in Shattered Love (You don't have to read that to get this), but I didn't come up with her story. This is how the leader of the fifth and mysterious Clan came to be and her forgotten past. **

Prologue

Above the sleeping forest the stars shimmered in peace. The busy sound of the Twolegplace buzzed in the background but disturbed no cats. Though the Clans were resting, their fallen warriors were working in the heavens.

In StarClan's home, the warriors didn't show prejudice against one another. Their bloodlines were forgotten, forming them into one Clan. Grudges due to scars faded when a cat joined their ancestors. Those who still felt anger and hatred were soon banished to the Place of No Stars. It was unknown who decided on the residency for a deceased cat. However, it wasn't questioned.

A starry meadow shone in the light. Several dens were constructed within the small clearing. Cats wandered around, keeping themselves busy. Warriors would hunt the spirits of their fallen prey, never feeling tired as they raced through the skies. Elders and queens shared stories as they watched over the kits.

Lately, the kits had grown bored. They scampered around, bugging warriors for one story or another. A cluster of small kits gathered around a fallen tree. One kit was desperately trying to join them.

"Runningkit! Get back here!" a she-cat yelled. A tabby tom glanced at the dark queen before racing away from her. She didn't go after him. Instead, she went to check the nursery.

Relieved, Runningkit knew that he wouldn't have to hide from her. He spotted the group of kits he escaped his mother for. The small bundles of shining fur were crowded around a few warriors, looking for entertainment. Kestrelkit, a brown tom, saw his friend and motioned him over.

Runningkit glanced up to see Lightningtail standing on the fallen tree. Murmurs traveled through the gathered kits. The first ThunderClan deputy flicked his tail, showing the rambunctious kits he wanted to speak.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Lightningtail rasped. The group quieted down, though each young cat had excitement in their eyes. Small whispers traveled through friends, barely loud enough to distract the warrior.

"What story are you going to tell us?" Willowkit, a fluffy, tan she-cat, asked. Lightningtail didn't have time to respond as each kit spoke their own opinion.

"How about how ThunderClan used the frozen rive to raid RiverClan?"

"No, not that one! Tell us how the Clans found Mothermouth."

"That's lame. Can we hear how the Fourtrees came to be?"

As the kits argued, they didn't notice the arrival of two newcomers. Lightningtail saw however and bowed his head, showing respect for the two she-cats. One had snow white fur, spreading from nose to tail-tip with the exception of her gray paws that resembled storm clouds. The other was jet black with dark gray stripes on her legs and tail.

Together, the she-cats walked around the group and bounded up the fallen tree. They rested next to the ThunderClan deputy, gazing at him with warm eyes.

"Greetings, what brings you here?" Lightningtail meowed. The white she-cat took a step forward, facing the group of kits. However, the young cats hadn't noticed the strangers.

"I decided to come and tell them a story. One they've never heard before," she purred. At the sound of her voice, the kits stalled with their eyes glued on her. She laughed at their behavior, loving how innocent kits were.

"Who's that?" Runningkit whispered. Lightningtail heard him and smiled. He placed his tail on the dark-furred she-cat. Her green eyes shone brighter than dew on leaves. She fidgeted slightly from all the attention.

"This is Duskpetal. She was a loyal warrior back when I was alive." The kits failed to notice that he didn't mention which Clan she belonged to. Under their gaze, Duskpetal stepped back. Her white-furred friend took a step forward.

An aura of power rippled along with the stars around her. The kits seemed to be holding their breath, noticing the strength in her muscles. There wasn't a single kit who knew who she was.

"I was the leader of a long forgotten Clan. Along with Thunder and the others, I helped establish the warrior code," she explained. One kit suddenly got excited. Her silver fur fluffed up as her eyes widened. Runningkit recognized her as Dawnkit, but he didn't know which Clan she belonged to either.

"What story are you going to tell us then?" Dawnkit asked. The white she-cat shot a warm smile at her. Tails and whiskers twitched with excitement, desperate to hear what she would say.

"I'm going to tell you the story of how SkyClan was formed. And how their leader came to be," she meowed. Confusion traveled through the crowd. The tom next to Dawnkit gave a joyful bounce. If Runningkit had to guess, he'd say that the tom was SkyClan. For a moment, he wondered why the Clan seemed so familiar, but at the same time, a distant memory.

"But how do you know that?" Again, the she-cat smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light, mirroring the stars glowing in her fur. Beside her, Duskpetal drew her tail over her paws.

"I know the story because I lived it. I'm the founder of SkyClan," she paused as the kits gasped. "Now, this is how I, Sky, became the leader of SkyClan."

**I don't own Warriors, but I do own this version of Sky and Duskpetal.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors. But, I do own the cats featured in this story. **

Chapter 1

Orange rays blazed across the blue horizon, turning the sky pink and red. Clouds slowly drifted by, lazily making their ways to the edge of the sky before disappearing. The setting sun sent shadows stretching to their limits, alienating the harsh city. Cats flashed along alleys, trying to find cover while there was still light.

A white she-cat rested by a box, watching the daily routine of the city. She sat with her fluffy tail curled around her paws, waiting for her mate to return. _Where could he be?_ She glanced up the alley every few seconds. A pang echoed in her stomach, reverberating through her body. She was starving as she hadn't eaten in days. Her mate had gone looking for any food he could scrape up, but he hadn't returned yet.

Sighing, she returned to her sleeping kits. The two bundles of fur rose and fell softly, their short whiskers twitching. They had been born a few sunrises ago. Their eyes hadn't even opened yet. She curled up around her kits, resting her tail across them. Her daughter fidgeted for a moment before placing her nose into her mother's fur.

_My little Misty, _the mother thought. Her daughter had the same white fur she did; only the young kit had gray paws that resembled storm clouds. The young tom, the kit's brother, had gray fur with a white underbelly. Smiling, the mother saw her mate in her son.

"Sky," a voice called. She turned to see her mate entering their small den. "I found some food." He dragged in a half-eaten bird. He set it in front of Sky, allowing her the first bite. Without hesitation, she took several ravenous mouthfuls.

"Thank you Shard," she replied once she was done. He gently licked her cheek and then bent down to finish off the brown bird.

"I'll go searching for more later. There's supposedly going to be a fight between two gangs," he meowed. Sky nodded, knowing that local fights were becoming more common. Her tail instinctively pushed her kits closer to her belly.

Misty squeaked, her mouth opening to reveal a pink tongue amongst tiny white teeth. Her paw outstretched and landed on her mother's stomach. Sky tilted her head as she watched her daughter move.

"She's restless. She's going to be trouble once she can take her first steps," Sky purred. Shard reached down and licked the kit's ear. Jasper, her brother, twitched as Misty prodded his back with a paw.

"They'll surely be a pawful," Shard added. Sky smiled and rested her head on her paws. Her mate licked her ears as she slowly drifted into sleep.

xXx

When Sky woke up, Shard had gone out again. She looked up from his empty nest and glanced outside. It was still dark, but the rays of the moon reached her. Misty and Jasper slept soundly, even as she stood away from them.

_Life is growing harder here._ Her blue eyes darted from her resting kits to the area outside their nest. As if responding to her, a breeze harshly blew through the alley. Her kits shivered from the wind, but didn't wake up.

Sky stepped out of the box and took in the silver orb. The vast circle shone in the ebony night, swollen with light. Beautifully, stars shimmered around the moon. Rays gracefully danced to the earth, turning anything in its path gray. Sky's fur started to glow from the light, shining in the dark alley.

This was one of the few reasons she couldn't leave the city. Out of the fighting and bloodshed, there was still a glimmer of hope in the smallest things. Behind her, pawsteps sounded on the hard concrete. Sky scented the air and recognized Shard.

The smell of blood wafted from him as well. Gasping, she faced him. A gash sliced through his shoulder, spilling crimson liquid down his leg. Sky rushed to her mate and began to lick his fur clean. It wasn't a deep wound, but if an infection spread, he could lose his limb.

_Or worse his life._

"What happened?" Sky asked. Her tongue worked frantically at his fur, clearing away the blood. Shard dropped to the ground, his paws curling as his claws unsheathed.

"Ghost says we're not welcome here anymore. We'll need to take the kits and leave," he replied, his eyes full of defeat. He challenged Ghost, the top boss, and lost. Luckily, he had only received this gash as a major wound. Others who have fought him lost more than a little blood.

"B-but where will we go?" Sky stuttered. She took a few steps back, her tail twitching nervously. The kits were too small to be moved. They needed warmth and food, both she was unable to give to them now.

Shard pushed himself to his feet. His wounded leg trembled but did not buckle. Wind traveled through the small space, chilling the cleaned wound. He stopped himself from flinching and walked into the nest.

Sky hurried after him once she made sure the alley was clear.

The kits hadn't moved and were still sleeping. Shard picked up Jasper by the scruff, causing the gray kit to squeal in protest.

"It doesn't matter where we're going. We just need to get away," Shard muffled through the fur. Sky nodded, though inside, fear had claimed her limbs.

_What a cruel world this is. But as long as I'm with Shard, it'll be alright. _Gently, she picked up her daughter. Though they should have waited until Shard's leg had healed, they headed out of their nest.

Hurriedly, they walked through the alleyway, sticking close to the shadows. Misty stayed silent, but Jasper kept struggling. It was as if the kit knew he was leaving his home and was trying to protest. Shard snarled slightly and set the kit down.

Sky rested Misty down and saw to her son. She soothed the tom down the best she could. Ultimately, he quieted down. Relieved, Sky drew her tail over her son's closed eyes. Jasper leaned into his mother's fur, comforted by the motion.

"Do you want me to carry him?" she asked. Stiffly, Shard nodded. He didn't want to admit it, but Jasper was lighter and smaller than his littermate. Carrying Misty would be harder work for him. He picked up his daughter and started to limp out of the alley.

The two came to a quiet street. Without trouble, they were able to cross. Past the mass of human nests, Shard could see a forest. He had heard that out there, prey was untouched, growing fat without the worry of being killed. It would be heaven compared to city life.

The sky began to grow lighter, the sun peeking over the horizon. Soon, the other alley cats would be up. If they caught Sky and Shard, the two would be in trouble. It wasn't often that cats escaped the cruel city life, but when they did, they often found themselves dead.

It was a society ruled by fear.

_That's why we have to leave._ Shard saw the trees come into view. Their branches hung in the air, shading the grassy ground. A squirrel dashed along the fauna, not sparing a moment as it jumped and began to climb an aspen.

Knowing they were close, Shard picked up his pace. Sky twitched her ears as she hurried up. Jasper swung from her jaws, hitting her chest before striking through the air. The young kit let out a shriek.

Sky bolted past Shard, racing into the forest. She set her son down at the base of a tree, curling moss around him to create a makeshift nest. Shard caught up and placed Misty by her brother. Weak, the tom collapsed to the ground.

His leg started to bleed, spilling scarlet liquid to the ground. The grass soaked it up, but the smell still hung in the air. Sky looked at her mate with worried eyes. Above them, an owl rustled in the trees. Sky let out a small whimper as she saw their glowing amber eyes. Her body stalled as the bird glared through her.

Behind her, a holly bush trembled. Shard pulled himself to his feet, ready to defend his kin. He snarled out a warning, but to his surprise, a voice called out.

"What are you doing here?"

A cat slipped through the bush, its golden pelt shimmering brightly against the darkness. Sky looked at their hazel eyes as she stood in front of the resting kits. They paid no heed to the possible danger as they curled up around each other.

"If you want to keep your pelt, you better leave," Shard warned. The golden tom snorted and stepped closer. Their fangs shone in the dawn light, looking sharper than their unsheathed claws.

"Please, it looks like a gust of wind could knock you down," he replied. Shard dug his claws into the blood-soaked ground. The stranger smiled and came closer. Behind him, the holly bush rustled again. A tiny kit stumbled out, landing paws over head.

The golden tom rushed over to the kit, leaving Shard dumbfounded. He watched as the stranger started to scold the young kit.

"Dusk! I told you to stay out of the way," he scorned. The young kit whimpered as she looked up at the tom.

"But Dad, it's scary here," she whined. Her father sighed and picked her up by the scruff. Shard tilted his head, looking slightly confused at the spectacle. The father and daughter continued to argue as Sky carefully padded forward. With a glance back at her kits, she stepped in front of Shard.

"Who are you?" she asked. The tom stalled, keeping his daughter under his front paws.

"I'm Vic and this is my daughter Dusk," he answered. Shard examined the tom, sensing the strength in his muscles. _He would be a strong ally._ While her father talked, Dusk managed to escape and went over to the kits. She smiled at the sleeping bundles of fur, knowing she was only a few moons older than they were. She could feel their father glaring at her, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Dusk, leave their kits alone," Vic warned. She jumped before going back to the tom. Sitting behind him, she saw that something had passed between her father and Sky.

"What's going on?" Dusk asked. Sky and Shard shared a look before letting Vic handle the explanation.

"They're going to come and share our small den. Shard tells me he can hunt pretty well, which will allow all of us to eat more in the forest after his wound heals. Plus, with a few more cats, we'll be able to protect each other," he replied. Dusk blinked as the thought of having the two kits live with her.

_I could teach them everything I know. And when they're old enough, we'll all go on adventures together. _

"I'm alright with it father." With that, the cats headed deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to AsTheDarknessFalls for reviewing. **

Chapter 2

With the rising sun, the forest became less eerie. Dark shadows revealed their true shape. Fauna and the occasional prey shone through the sun's rays. If this was going to be Sky and Shard's new home, then they'd soon have to be used to every sound, every shadow, and every hiding place.

A juniper bush rustled. Sky stalled at the sound. Her breathing quickened as she glanced at the plant. Two lithe cats slunk through, their dark fur hiding them well.

"Morning Vic. Who are they? And what business do they have here?" the older of the two asked. Shard's grasp on Misty's scruff tightened. The newcomer's claws glinted in the little light, showing off small crimson stains.

"It's alright Kale. They're going to be living with Dusk and I," Vic answered, staring at the tom. A scowl appeared as his companion whispered something in his ear.

"Make sure they stay out of _our_ territory and there won't be any problems," Kale warned. Vic nodded and promised that they would. "See to it." Kale emitted a small growl before disappearing into the shadows, his friend following.

"Territory? What does he mean by that?" Sky asked though Jasper's fur. Vic glanced at her and sighed.

"There are countless of other cats living out here. Some are loners and live only to support themselves. Others reside with their families and some with friends. We mark our territory, telling the others that the space is already occupied. If another cat crosses it, it turns to a fight. The strongest one wins and keeps the territory. It's how the forest works," he meowed solemnly. Worry flickered through Shard's tired eyes.

_It still doesn't sound as bad as the city._ _A fight here and there beats fighting every day. _

Vic didn't wait to see if they had any more questions and moved on. A sliver of doubt passed through Sky as she followed. Her mate was only three steps behind, his wound laboring him. But he didn't complain or show any sign of weakness.

xXx

"Well, here it is. Home sweet home," Vic announced. The group passed through a barrier of ferns before reaching a small clearing.

Sky placed Jasper down and breathed in amazement.

Emerald grass swayed in the breeze, a few flowers dancing along. In the middle, a jagged stone erupted from the earth, resembling a fang that reached towards the sky. Along with the ferns and small bushes, four trees created markers for the territory. Each tree created shade as branches draped over the clearing.

"Wow. It's… incredible," Sky whispered. Shard smiled, taking in their new home.

"Glad you like it," Vic purred. He leaned towards his daughter and meowed a quick order. Dusk nodded and padded away. "Bring your kits over here and place them in this nest. It'll keep them warm."

Once Jasper and Misty were carefully placed in a small nest of moss, Sky stretched out and rolled in the home that was now hers. The dawn sun warmed her fur, causing her to purr. She couldn't remember the last time she felt carefree and happy. Smiling, she kneaded the ground, digging up blades of grass.

"This place is perfect," she meowed ecstatically. Vic beamed as he saw his new companions enjoying their home.

"It is," he replied. Dusk came back carrying moss. She deposited it by the kits before heading off to get more.

_I'll finally have cats to play with. I'll just have to wait a little while._ Dusk had patience, but she was overflowing with hidden joy.

A twig snapping frightened her. Whirling around, her fur rose on end. Her gaze rested on a patch of ebony feathers.

The crow cawed before taking flight. It hadn't bothered her, just scared her. Claw marks etched into the earth where the bird had been. In the small trenches, scarlet berries had appeared. Dusk cautiously sniffed them, scenting death in the small spheres.

She backed away, afraid the crow might come back.

As she reentered the small clearing, she forced herself to remain calm. If the newcomers noticed, who knows what might happen. She saw how they made her father happen. There was no way she could take that away from him.

"This was all I could find," she meowed, dropping off a few tufts of moss. Vic nodded and told her they'd look for more before the sun set.

"Will you show me our home while we go hunting?" Sky asked. Shard was resting by the kits, cleaning his wounded shoulder. Vic nodded and headed towards a juniper bush. Sky followed after licking her mate's cheek.

The snow-white she-cat raced after Vic. They pelted along the grassy earth, scenting each fern and bramble. The lack of noise seemed to claw at Sky's mind. She grew up in a place of solitude where silence was a blessing. Now that she was away from the city, it seemed unnatural to be in such a quiet place.

"Dusk is a very sweet kit," Sky purred. She hoped that it would bring forth more talking as her powerful legs pumped along the ground. Vic was forced to keep up to her. He wasn't used to running this fast.

"Yes, she is," Vic replied. His voice suddenly became dull. Sky felt confused at his behavior.

"Does she take after her mother? I'm only asking because of your different pelt colors," she asked. She hoped that she wasn't offending him, but she was curious.

"Oh, it's alright. I don't mind talking about Onyx. She was a beautiful she-cat but died when Dusk could barely open her eyes."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The two were silent for a few moments. Sky slowed down and stood by a hawthorn bush. Vic joined her, but his gaze was elsewhere. She opened her mouth to say more, but he beat her.

"Though it isn't the same without her," he started, "she wasn't my mate. She was in love with my brother. I'm just Dusk's uncle. She doesn't know it and I hope she doesn't learn the truth."

"I promise I won't tell her." Sky paused, wondering how tender this topic was to him. "Then, then what happened to her father?"

"Once Onyx died, Leon wasn't the same. He asked if I would always watch Dusk and love her. I told him I would. He then disappeared. I've been taking care of her since. She thinks I'm her father. It takes off the pressure of telling her what happened to Leon. But the pain is still there." Sky purred sympathetically for the tom. _He's been through quite a bit._

Softly, she leaned over and touched his shoulder with her nose. A small smile appeared on Vic. The ghosts of his past had passed for the time being.

"Now, let's hunt," Sky meowed. Vic nodded and the two scented the air. Through the overwhelming stench of wet fauna, Sky picked up the trail of an oriole.

The deep orange bellied bird pecked at leaves in search of food. It plucked a berry, not sensing her. Placing one paw in front of another, she moved closer. Her feathery tail barely twitched as she kept it close to her body. There was no way she was going to let her quarry get away.

Sky froze as the bird looked up. Once it started to reach for more berries, she moved forward. Before it could fly away, she leapt.

Her claws snagged on the bird's wing. In an attempt to flee, the bird jumped in the air. Sky brought her legs down, forcing the prey to the ground. She swiftly bit their neck to stop it from escaping.

"Good job," Vic purred. Sky beamed as she brought her prey over. She laid it by her paws and looked up at the tom. The happiness on his face warmed her.

In the city, you had to fight for what you caught. Here, she didn't have to worry about other cats stealing what she rightfully earned. A small rustle reached her ears. She followed the sound to see a rabbit.

Once the furry prey saw the cats it pelted through the bushes. Adrenaline raced through Sky as she gave chase. She knew it would be impossible to catch it, but there was a thrill in running after the rabbit. It sent her heart into overdrive as her lungs thundered in her chest. It was an experience she loved when hunting. Knowing that no cat would attack her while she chased the rabbit thrilled her even more.

The tawny-furred prey raced under a small bush. Sky swerved around, not want to get snagged in the brambles. Once free of the obstacle, she searched for the quarry. Spotting it, a feral growl took hold on her face. She raced after it.

The scent of other cats forced her to skid to a halt. She tested the air, smelling a scent marker. There were several cats, mingling together. Afraid that they'd catch her, she turned around and followed her trail back to Vic.

No cats went after her, allowing a sense of relief to take over. _The only downside is the territories. You can't hunt everywhere, but oh well. The prey is good. _

Vic had killed a bushy-tailed squirrel when she reached him. It's crimson fur shown through his claws. Satisfied with their catch, the duo headed back to their small home.

**I don't own Warriors.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I wanted to update my two stories at the same time… But this will probably be the only time I do that.**

**Thanks to AsTheDarknessFalls, Onyxshard, and S. Elise for reviewing. **

Chapter 3

Misty pounced on her father's tail. Shard playfully growled as he swiped a sheathed paw at the young kit. His son joined in, though wasn't big enough to reach Shard's shoulders when he jumped on the tom.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough for torturing your father," Sky meowed. She picked up Jasper and licked the fur sticking up on his head. He struggled against his mother before giving into defeat. Misty stuck her tongue out at him before jumping on her father again.

"I give up!" Shard shouted. Misty smiled as she lifted her paw off his chest. Shard licked his daughter's nose before she trotted around the tom in circles.

"I'm the best fighter ever!" she yowled happily. Jasper rolled his eyes at her. Dusk smiled as she watched the siblings.

"Oh yeah," Dusk meowed. She leapt at Misty and the two went down in a fury of fur.

Vic watched them, making sure that their small claws remained sheathed. Shard's leg had recently healed and he didn't want another cat to be injured so soon. Sky glanced at them as she tried to stop Jasper from squirming.

"Just hang on. Your fur is a mess," she scolded. Jasper groaned before listening. He always wondered why Misty didn't have to be groomed. However, he wasn't in the mood to argue with his mother.

"Got you," Dusk purred. She had Misty pinned down, pretending to growl. Dusk laughed evilly and mimed killed her friend.

"I'll get you tomorrow," Misty promised. Dusk smiled and licked the white she-cat's ear.

"I'm sure you will. Once you come back from the dead." The two she-cats went into another brawl, but laughed as they cuffed each other's ears. Sky sighed before breaking the two up.

"That's enough for today. How about we go tour the territory?" she suggested. The three kits ears perked up as they looked at her.

Vic said he'd go hunting with Shard, leaving her with the kits. Sky smiled her kits and Dusk away from the sanctity of their home.

**xXx**

Misty and Dusk ran ahead of the others, checking out every new scent. Prey flooded through among the ferns and brambles. Dusk could pick out mouse, but couldn't find the small creature. Sky noticed her twitching black nose as she poked around for the source.

"Even if you found it," she meowed, causing Dusk to jump, "Your scent would alert it." Dusk nodded, but her flattened ears told the queen that she was disappointed. Misty nudged her friend's shoulder, earning a playful smile. Jasper shot a glance at the she-cats before moving closer to his mother.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Sky didn't reply. She wanted to show them the road that stretched next to their small territory. If they were going to live here, they'd have to learn the danger the road possessed.

"Listen," Sky meowed. The cats stayed silent, opening their senses. Behind a wall of fauna, a _whoosh_ sent the ferns quivering. Jasper flinched before shrinking towards Sky. Misty and Dusk had a sense of excitement as the gush of air ruffled their fur.

Without warning, the two burst through the bushes. Sky's eyes widened in fear as she raced after them.

"Stop!" she shouted. Misty didn't hear her as a blur of black flew along the dark path. Claws sunk into her fur, stopping her. She looked to see her mother holding her down. Further back, Dusk stood frozen. Her front paws touched the hard, black surface while her hind paws grazed the dusty patch. Jasper's face could be seen through a holly bush.

"Get up and get back over there," Sky snarled. Frightened, Misty nodded her head. She got to her feet and scrambled over to Dusk. Sky glanced each way before heading to the kits.

"Never, ever touch this place again. You will be flattened by those blurs before you know what happened," she warned. Shaking, each kit jerked their head in a nod. Jasper, who was terrified out of his pelt, didn't say anything on the way back home. His sister kept glancing nervously at their mother, but couldn't form any words. She was truly sorry for being reckless and for putting her in danger's way. She just couldn't say it.

"We found- what happened?" Shard asked, taking in his kin's appearance. Dusk went to her father and pushed her nose deep into his flank. Misty stayed in the background as Sky told Shard what happened.

"You need to not get in trouble as much," Jasper hissed. Misty flattened her ears, trying to keep her burning shame from spreading.

"I know. No one got hurt today and I'll be more careful," she whispered. The tom snorted in disbelief.

"You've told me that when you "accidently" pushed me into a thorn bush," he snorted. The memory of the day came back.

Misty and Dusk were chasing after a leaf that was floating in the breeze. She wasn't looking where she was going and barreled into her brother. Jasper was sent flying into the bush. Thorns covered the majority of his body, causing him to resemble a porcupine. Misty felt bad about it and repeatedly said that she was sorry.

Jasper still didn't forgive her.

Sighing, Misty waited for her parents to figure out how to punish her. She knew she would get disciplined because she put her mother in danger.

"It's alright, kits make mistakes," Vic meowed. Misty lowered her head and exhaled a deep breath. Her chest was in knots from feeling ashamed.

"But my mother-"

"Is perfectly fine. Yes, she's a little shaken up from what happened, but unscathed," he replied. Nodding, Misty looked up. Vic was smiling as he stared at the young kit. His smile was contagious and soon she found herself grinning.

"Thanks," she whispered. Vic purred as he flicked her ear with his tail.

"It's what family is for," he meowed before walking away.

_Family… we're one big family. We look out for each other and take care of each other. This is the best life for a cat in the wild. But there are some that only look out for their own pelts. _Misty shook her head, forcing the thoughts away. There was no way she could force other cats into different lives. It was foolish to think it was possible.

"Misty!" Sky called. The young cat rushed to her mother. The two she-cats looked at each other, their gazes mirroring in color and shape.

"Yes?"

"I want you to promise that you'll never do anything as reckless. What you did could have killed both of us," Sky meowed sternly. Misty nodded, shuffling her paws as her mother spoke the truth.

"Yes, I promise," she vowed quietly. Sky bent down and licked her daughter's forehead. A small glimmer appeared in the sun, creating a five-sided shape. As quickly as it came, the shining star vanished.

Sky blinked rapidly, trying to see if the illusion had actually been there or not. She glanced at the others, but no one else had been near. _A star? Why would a star show up on my kit?_ Misty had already trotted towards Dusk, leaving her mother confused.

She swore that the shape was there, but there was no way now to be sure. Unable to do anything else, Sky dismissed the odd feeling prickling her spine.

**I don't own Warriors. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Though this chapter is rather sad, it is also touching. **

Chapter 4

"Come on! We're going hunting!" Jasper called. Misty growled under her breath, annoyed by her brother. She was in the bushes across the clearing, trying to get the taste of blood out of her mouth. Several mint leaves were stuffed into her jaws, chilling her tongue.

There was no logical explanation to how the blood got there. All she did was dream it.

Her nightmare consisted of finding a half-dead cat in the forest. The dark gray tom had been mauled by a fox. His flank and chest were bleeding heavily. The fox had disappeared when she stumbled across his body, his _living_ body. She dragged him through the forest by the scruff, trying to get back home. Unfortunately, he died when she finally got him to the clearing.

"I'm coming," Misty replied, finishing another stalk. The rusty tang of blood was now replaced by the overflowing storm of mint. Wiping her tongue across her muzzle, she raced over to the others.

"Finally," Jasper groaned. Misty glared at him before paying attention to her mother.

"We're going to split up and teach you how to hunt. Misty, you'll be coming with me," Sky meowed. Misty straightened as her ears perked. She hadn't spent any time with her mother since the territory incident. Beside her, Jasper grumbled.

He always was a momma's boy.

"Now, we'll all met back at noon," Shard muttered. Vic tilted his head as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Noon? What's that?" the golden tom asked. Shard looked at him as if he was crazy.

"It's when the sun is in the middle of the sky. It's a measurement of time," Shard replied. Vic nodded, though he seemed skeptical of the word. He had never heard it.

Sky shook her head at the toms as she drew her plume of a tail over Misty. The two she-cats headed out of the clearing.

Small prey scuttled across the path, heading for safety when they saw the white cats. Misty thought that hunting would be hard with their striking ivory pelts. Prey would see them from tree-lengths away. Luckily, her mother seemed to know what was on her mind.

"Yes, white pelts are hard for hiding. Come winter, we'll be able to hide and prey won't see us until our claws slash their fur," Sky purred. Misty nodded, picturing snowy treetops and frosted ferns. Though she had never seen snow before, her mother's tales rang clear in her mind.

"Then how do we hunt when there's no snow?" she asked. She lifted her white leg up against the green wildlife around her. The contrast between colors was startling.

"You learn how to hide perfectly and not be seen." To prove her point, Sky dashed away. She jumped over a small hurtle of brambles. Behind the fauna, she moved through the undergrowth, staying hidden.

Misty looked wildly to find her. There was no dapple of white between the holes of fauna. Stalling, her mother's scent flooded to her. She whisked around and pounced. Her paw caught Sky's shoulder.

"Good job," Sky praised. Misty beamed and felt a few inches taller. "Now, let me show you the proper way to catch prey."

Sky dropped low to the ground, keeping her weight in her hackles. She kept her tail above the ground but close to her body. There was no way she'd let her feathery tail catch something and giver her away to prey. Taking an experimental step forward, she kept her paws light. There was no sound on the earth floor as she advanced.

"Try copying that crouch," Sky instructed. Misty lowered her body, wriggling her muscles and limbs to fit the stature her mother had constructed. It proved harder than she thought. As she tried to keep her tail off the ground, her weight would drift down her legs, unbalancing her.

Sky's tail touched her shoulders, motioning her to move them lower. As she did so, she found that her weight evened out. Keeping a little focus on raising her tail, she moved forward.

Though she clambered forward a few steps, she didn't topple over or get her tail caught on a thorn.

"Not bad, but you'll get the hang of it," Sky meowed. Misty nodded as she tried harder to get the crouch right.

After several attempts, Misty was allowed to try it out on real prey. Sky watched as her daughter scented for any trace of prey. A shiver traveled as she found the trail of vole. She spotted the brown creature looking for food. It spotted nuts and began to nibble on the small, oblong spheres.

Misty dropped into her crouch, making sure that she was evened out. She took a few steps forward. The vole paid no attention to her. A small smile curved at her lips as she moved closer.

Sky didn't tell her when to pounce. She figured that the closer she got, the better chance the vole would scent her. Wriggling her haunches, she leapt. However, she overshot it.

Her body propelled over the brambles. A stone nicked her head as she landed, causing a small stream of blood to emit.

Misty clumsily got to her paws and shook her head. The world spun, creating trios of everything. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to regain her equilibrium. Once gained, she opened her eyes.

And let out a scream.

A lanky, crimson figure towered over her. Saliva dripped from a patchy, ugly muzzle that had draping yellow fangs. Misty's gaze traveled down the creature and spotted the giant off-white paws. With one swat, she could be sent flying again.

Sky snarled as she collided with the creature. She would not allow this fox to hurt her kit. Her claws raked down the fox's fur, creating scarlet lines on crimson fur. Misty cowered in terror as she watched her mother slash through the creature's pelt. Blood splashed on her nose, causing her to squeal and bat at the foreign matter.

The fox blood blocked out her senses, causing it to be the only thing she scented or saw. Sky continued to fight the fox, trying to force the predator away from her precious kit.

But her strength wouldn't last forever, and she knew that. It would be only a matter of time before her attacks weakened and the fox went after her.

"Get out of here!" Sky shouted, glancing at Misty. The young kit flinched, her eyes wider than the full moon. There was no way she would allow her mother take on this beast, but she didn't know how to help.

"Misty! Go now!" Hearing anger in her mother's words, Misty turned around and pelted away. Clawing at the earth, she raced away. Barely a few cat-lengths away, a horrifying scream emitted.

It was the first, and last, time she had ever heard her mother make such a horrible noise. It caused her tail to tingle as fear sunk in. The unimaginable filled her mind along with horrible images. Tears blinded her eyes as she ran inelegantly through the forest.

"Dad! Dad!" she shouted. She took one turn after another, desperately hoping that he would hear her. In the back of her mind, Misty could still hear her mother screaming. It was on loop, sounding again and again, more painful each time. Gritting her teeth to stop from screaming herself, she kept on running.

Misty crashed through a holly bush. She skidded to a stop before ramming into Jasper. He glared at her angrily as the rustle of wings sounded behind him. A dove flew to the sky and Jasper snarled.

"Ugh! You let it get away!" he spat. Misty didn't paid heed to him and looked for her father.

Shard was busy stalking a mouse. Though she knew that her father wouldn't yell at her like Jasper, she waited. She allowed him to pounce and kill the creature before calling to him.

"Misty, what's wrong?" he asked. Sobbing, the words tumbled out.

"A fox attacked us. Mom is still fighting against it and I heard her…" She shook her head to stop the sound from echoing in her ears once more.

Shard flinched. A small snarl appeared on his face. "Take me to her," he ordered. Misty nodded though her body trembled. All the warmth within her fur had vanished, leaving a cold chill that turned her legs to stone.

"Where are you guys going?" Jasper muttered. He spotted the small blood that stained his sister's nose. Along with his father's expression, he pieced the story together. "Where's mom?"

"Jasper, go find Vic. I want all three of you to then go home and wait there for us," Shard replied harshly. His son defiantly shook his head.

"No! I'm going-"

"Listen and do as I say!" Shard roared. Frightened, Jasper padded away. Shard turned to Misty. She winced under the fiery blaze in his eyes. Her own father was scarier than the fox that went after her.

Retracing her steps, Misty led Shard back to the scene. The closer the two caught, the air seemed to grow colder. Misty felt a chill race through her bones. It felt like death was hovering over her with a fierce grasp. Glancing at her father, she knew that he felt it too.

The fox was gone when they arrived. Blood coated the small space, showing that Sky had injured the predator as hard as she could. Misty glanced at her mother. Every ounce of energy within her was sucked out as the body came in view.

Sky's beautiful white fur was in filthy clumps, held together by blood. Slashes covered her shoulders and flank while a killing bite ravaged her neck. The once gorgeous blue eyes were glazed over. No light shone in them as they gazed into space.

Misty lowered her head and started to heave violently. Her stomach was on fire whereas her heart was frozen. Claws seared through her abdomen. It weakened when she doubled over and vomited. Shard rested his head next to his mate, whispering soft words to her.

Guilt and sorrow overflowed through Misty. She felt responsible for what happened. If she had been stronger, if she had been more cautious, Sky would still be with her.

Father and daughter carefully dug a small grave. Shard gently lowered his mate into the hole. He stayed silent as he buried her. It felt wrong to cover Sky, but Misty knew that otherwise a fox or badger could come and eat her. _That_ thought just sickened her.

Sky's grave was set at the base of an aspen. Shard carved a small cloud into the bark above the overturned earth. The tree was then named Sky Tree, in honor of her.

No words were spoken as Shard and Misty headed back home. With each step, guilt sank its fangs into Misty's pelt. She knew Jasper would be more heartbroken than she was. There was no way she could see his face when the news was broken. Jasper would blame their mother's death on her, just as he blamed everything on her.

"She's dead?" Vic whispered. Shard nodded, his thoughts heavy from losing her. Dusk shook as she stood next to Misty. She was trying to keep her friend warm and close to support her.

Jasper sulked away from the others. He would cast venomous glances at his sister every chance he got. Misty didn't like his attitude, but couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop.

"I'm so sorry," Dusk meowed softly. Misty sighed and lowered her head.

"I should have been strong enough to help. It's my fault that she's gone," she replied. Dusk stalled and tenderly wrapped her tail around her friend.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"Yes, there was. I could have scented the fox and stayed away from the area."

"Leave it be. By blaming yourself you're disgracing Sky's memory."

"It was my fault. And now everyone hates me. All I wanted to do was make her proud. I wanted to show her that I was a good hunter. Now she'll never love me."

"How can you say that? You were her daughter and she did love you. I never met my mother. I never got to see her face or hear her voice."

"At least it wasn't your fault she died."

"Misty-"

"After today, I am no longer Misty. In honor of her and to make up for what I caused, I am now Sky."

**I do not own Warriors, that is Erin Hunter's joy. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to DarkTracy for reviewing. **

Chapter 5

"Get away from me," Jasper hissed. Sky lowered her head at his spite. He didn't accept her name change nor would he ever. It would remind him every day that his mother was slaughtered. Not that he'd tell his sister that.

"Dad said we need to go hunting together," she insisted. He snarled and padded deeper into the forest. Sighing, Sky stopped and hung her head. If she stayed quiet, he'd soon ignore her. For once, she welcomed the solitude he gave her.

Hearing him shout, she knew that he missed his prey. Holding her tongue from telling him it was alright, she looked and scented for her own quarry. A mouse was near, but it smelled off. She overlooked it and focused on a sparrow that landed in a small clearing. It pecked at fallen seeds, oblivious to the world around it. That mistake would be the bird's last.

Sky dropped down low, remembering what her mother taught me. She crept forward as the bird mindlessly hopped around. A smile appeared as she lunged at the creature. In a moment, she bit down on its neck before it could let out a squawk.

She swatted a feather off her nose. The bird was smaller than most she had seen, but at least it was fresh prey. Lately, Jasper kept trying to steal hers, what _she_ caught with her own paws. Though it seemed wrong, she took a bite. Quickly, she finished off the bird before her brother could find her.

Making sure her muzzle didn't reek of prey, Sky left for home.

"Catch anything?" Shard asked. Scanning the clearing, she saw that Jasper wasn't back.

"I did, but I ate it in the forest," she replied. Shard held his breath and looked away from her. He was disappointed in her and thought that she was just being selfish. However, she wanted desperately to tell him what Jasper had been doing with her well-earned prey. But she didn't want to make this situation worse than it already was. She preferred peace than fighting, even if it was hurt emotionally.

Shard also never called her by her name. When he wanted to speak to her, he just called "Come here!" For the others, he used their names. But he never called his daughter. It caused him pain to think of saying his mate's name.

"Next time, please bring it back. You never know if the others might have had worse luck than you," Shard gently scolded. Sky sighed and nodded. He turned away and waited for Vic to arrive. Feeling lower than a snake's belly, she headed to her nest.

Sky placed her head on her paws as her eyes closed. Her mothers' face floated in her mind. The sorrow in her eyes mirrored her soft cry. Her death still hung over Sky, shrouding her nightmares. Jasper's hatred caused each dream to be worse than the last. Not even Dusk's support eased them.

"You couldn't save me. You killed me," her mother spat. She dug her head farther into her paws. A tremor passed through her chest as ragged breaths occupied her lungs. Blood coated itself to the inside of her eyes. No matter how much she rubbed them, the scarlet liquid didn't vanish.

_Why did this have to happen?_ _I should have died._ She stopped fighting and allowed her body to stall.

"Move!" Jasper snarled. He pushed Sky's shoulders, causing her to fall down the little dip into a hawthorn bush. As she landed, a squeal was ripped from her throat.

Small thorns littered her hindquarters and tail. No wound bled, but the pain dug deep into her muscles. She couldn't move without forcing the barbs further.

"At least we're even for something," Jasper smirked. She glanced up at him and saw pure malice in his eyes. If she could have run, she would have. His gaze chilled her heart and terrified her. A small laugh came to him as he saw that she was stuck.

Jasper didn't tell the others what happened, torturing his sister with pain in the form of thorns. Sky had to wait until the sun set before Dusk stumbled upon her.

"Your brother needs to let Sky's death go," she meowed. Sky flinched as three thorns were pulled out. A small pile was forming by her side. So far, it looked like Sky had half the bush embedded into her.

"I know, but he won't. He loved our mother more than I did," she whispered. The stinging pain was replaced as her wounds were cleaned. It felt nice to have Dusk's tongue rasp methodically over her flank. The movement reminded her of when she was a kit, curled up against her mother's stomach.

"He doesn't need to act like a sour kit," she replied. Sky nodded as the last of the spikes were pulled out. She turned around to inspect the wounds. Small scarlet speckles shimmered in her white pelt. Her legs hurt when she stood, but didn't sting as badly. It could have been worse. She could have fallen into a poisonous bush. Then again, she didn't know of any bushes that held toxic thorns…

"Thanks," she purred. Dusk smiled and flicked her friend's ear with her tail.

"It's no problem." The two padded up the dip to reach the clearing. Vic was in discussion with Shard whereas Jasper was fortifying his nest with owl feathers. Sky looked closer and saw that her nest was missing the tawny feathers she had collected.

_He keeps stealing my things. And I worked hard for them._ She growled and bounded over to her brother. The anger building within her was finally at the bursting point.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Jasper lifted his head, allowing a feather to fall from his mouth. No guilt crept into his gaze.

"Making my nest warmer. Dad says it's going to get colder," he replied. Sky's growl grew until her whole chest rumbled. Her claws sunk into the earth. She imagined it was her brother's pelt. Too bad the ground couldn't bleed.

"And you stole feathers from my nest? Go find your own," she spat. Jasper moved closer to her. His claws unsheathed and raked along the terrain.

"Why should I? You deserve to freeze anyway."

"You need to forgive me for mom's death. I feel bad enough that I couldn't do anything. I don't need you treating me like I'm rotting prey."

"No! That's exactly how you should be treated! It was one thing to not save her. It's another to dishonor her and take her name!"

Sky froze. _That's why he resents me. If only he knew the pain that I felt from our mother's death._ She kept silent. Jasper scoffed and turned away. She watched him go, afraid to speak in case she angered him farther.

"You should talk to your father," Dusk whispered. Sky shook her head.

"No, that would just cause more problems," she replied. Dusk nodded, though she doubted her friend. Within time, the stress would break Sky. She just hoped that she'd be near when that happened. Sighing, she nudged Sky over to her nest. If it was going to get colder, sharing a nest could make both of them warmer.

_It seems like we're all each other has. No, that's not true. Dusk has her father as I have mine. Only hers isn't resenting her at the moment._ Sky lowered her head on her paws. She had to stop feeling bad for herself. Thrusting the thoughts away, Dusk licked her ear.

"You're my best friend Sky. I just wanted you to know that," she meowed softly. A smile tugged on Sky's face.

"You're my best friend too." Sky rubbed her cheek affectionately on her friend's shoulder. Dusk smiled along with her friend. The two would always have each other.

**I do not own Warriors. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to xXEnigmaXx for reviewing. **

Chapter 6

The sun shone through the trees, dappling the ground below. Leaves fluttered in the breeze. Branches swayed as birds called to one another. Sky smiled as she bounded along a dirt path. Dusk ran beside her through the forest. The two were mostly exploring, but had plans of hunting on the way back.

Prey scurried through the bushes, tempting the she-cats. They could stop and hunt, but the prey would only be for them. Shard's words echoed in Sky's mind. It would be selfish if they just hunted for themselves.

The two forced themselves past the tantalizing prey. Hopefully the creatures would remain there on the way back. If not, then the hunt would become more fun.

"Where do you want to head?" Dusk asked. Sky came to a stop, not knowing what the forest held. She spotted a tall pine with a few barren branches. Her eyes gazed up the bark. She bunched up her haunches before springing up the tree.

Sky's front claws grazed a spindly twig. She climbed higher then hauled herself onto a branch. The territory exploded below her. In all directions she was able to see the forest. A babbling river flowed near her home before crashing into a waterfall. Vast moorlands appeared near a line of mountains past the waterfall. Across the road she saw a dank field with skinny trees.

"We should go that way," Sky called. She pointed her tail in the direction of the mountains. Dusk turned to face it and waited for her friend to join her. Sky jumped from the branch, her claws skimming the tree as she ran to the ground. She slowed down in order to land on the grass.

"Your ability to jump amazes me," Dusk meowed. Sky smiled sheepishly before licking her chest fur. She earned her leg muscles from her mother.

"Just as your ability to hide amazes me," Sky purred. Dusk flicked her friend's ear with her tail. The she-cats then changed their path, heading in the direction of the mountains.

They bounded through ferns. Wind rippled through their fur, bringing forth new scents. The warm breeze felt nice, but Sky knew that soon the weather would grow colder. Along with the cold, prey would become scarcer. Shard had told her and Jasper that already. Only they would experience it for the first time themselves.

Sky shot in front of Dusk, leading the way. Happiness filled her veins as she raced along the earth. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree. Instantly a sliver of guilt and disgust entered her heart. How could she act like this? Her mother's death wasn't that long ago.

_But mother would like seeing me happy. She'd want me to not let her death control my life._ A sigh of defeat escaped her. She let her thoughts go, focusing on the path ahead.

Her paws skimmed a bramble patch. No thorns pierced her, so she kept on running.

A foul scent flooded to her nose. She skidded to a stop, trying to detect the scent. Dusk dug her paws into the ground to stop from barreling into Sky.

"What is it?" Dusk whispered. Sky stalled and parted her jaws. The stench of carrion overwhelmed her. She coughed on the stink and closed her mouth.

"I think there's something dead near here," she answered. Dusk took a step closer and sniffed the air. A ripple passed through her dark fur.

"Ugh, it's horrible," she meowed. Sky nodded as her claws unsheathed. Another scent was laced with the carrion. The faint trace of cat hung in the air. Sky turned to tell Dusk, but was interrupted.

Ferns rustled, drawing Sky's and Dusk's attention. Figures slunk out, their fur bristling with fangs bared. Four strange cats formed a line with one in front. Their glares pierced Sky's fur, sending a chill along her spine.

"You're trespassing," a golden she-cat hissed. Dusk took a step backwards and her claws unsheathed. Sky snarled and stared at the cats standing behind their leader. Even though they were outnumbered, they could still win.

"We didn't smell your scent markers," she growled. The golden she-cat lowered her head and snapped her jaws. Sky forced herself to remain still. A white tom stalked forward, placing one huge paw in front of another.

"That dead rodent over there _is_ our scent marker," he snapped. Sky glanced in the direction of his tail. Scraps of mole fur rested by a patch of blood-spattered bracken. The sight sickened her. _Surely it would lead foxes or badgers here. Are they stupid?_

"Well, I would advise you to use a better scent marker, but I guess that's not any of my business. Can we leave?" she meowed with a calm voice. The white tom smirked before baring his teeth. He was missing his right fang, showing that he'd experience battle. The missing tooth made him seem fiercer than the others.

"Oh, no. We're going to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget." He lunged at her. She jumped backwards just in time to escape his claws. The golden she-cat joined in on the attack as the others went after Dusk.

The white tom dug his one-fang jaw into Sky's shoulder. She kept her mouth shut as blood dribbled down her leg. His companion joined by dragging her claws into her back. Sky was forced to the ground as the two tore into her. Snarling, she pushed upwards. The golden she-cat flew to the side but the tom held his grasp.

Sky's hind leg shot out, striking his face. With a yowl, he let go. As he tried to wipe the blood out of his eyes, Sky barreled into him. She slashed along his fur, turning the snow white a light pink with his blood. She left the tom and went to help her friend.

Dusk was being torn to shreds under three cats. Despite the pain, she stayed strong and refused to scream. Sky thought she was the bravest cat she'd ever seen. Her claws outstretched and dragged one of the cats away. She bit into their scruff, drawing blood. Free of one burden, Dusk began to fight back. It was easier with just two enemies.

Her claws and fangs tore through fur, leaving their mark. Once enough blood was spilled, the two fled.

"That's right! Run with your tail between your legs," she snarled. A smile formed on her face, pleased with her victory. It was short lived as she heard Sky squeal.

The golden she-cat kicked Sky into the air using her hind legs. Sky tried to right herself, but failed. Her head crashed onto a rock, causing her to fall to the earth. Blood trickled out of her open mouth as her eyes fluttered close.

Dusk froze. She had never seen Sky hurt before. Nor had she ever felt this helpless.

"_That's_ your warning. Never cross our territory again!" Dusk stopped herself from attacking the golden she-cat. She needed to get Sky back home. Growling, the she-cat slunk into the shadows, leaving her. Shaking her head, she went to Sky.

"Can you hear me?" Dusk whispered. Her friend didn't move, causing fear to rush through her veins. Carefully, she grasped Sky's scruff. Dusk started to carry her friend home.

**xXx**

The trek through the forest was weary. When Dusk spotted the four trees that marked her home, she was relieved. She hoped that the others had caught something, because their hunt had ended in disaster. Free from the fern barrier, she laid Sky in her nest.

Her friend hadn't gained consciousness from hitting her head. She worried about the damage done to Sky, but wasn't an expert on medicinal matters. At least the bleeding had stopped. Unable to do anything, she gently stroked Sky's fur with her tail. It comforted her as well as gave her something to do. Every few minutes she'd look up to see if anyone was coming. After a while, she gave up and focused only on Sky.

"What happened?" Shard demanded. Dusk jumped at his voice. She didn't hear or scent him approach. Behind the tom were Jasper and her father.

"Well…" She quickly told him the story. Her voice faltered when she described Sky being injured. When she finished, there was no difference is Sky's condition. Dusk hoped that Sky would wake soon, but the future was looking bleak.

"We'll watch over here. Any sign of consciousness will be reported to the others," Vic meowed softly. He bent down and licked Dusk's ear. She smiled at her father.

"Alright. I'll watch her now and let Dusk rest," Shard muttered. Dusk nodded and moved away from her friend. Shard sat next to his daughter. Once settled, he began to eat his sparrow from earlier.

Seeing the prey, Dusk's stomach growled. Sheepish, she licked her chest fur. _I forgot all about eating._ Vic gave a small chuckle before nudging his rabbit towards her. She tentatively took a bite. Since she didn't catch it, she didn't want to eat the majority of it.

By nightfall, Sky hadn't shown any signs of improvement. Dusk volunteered to sleep by her. The two had been sharing a nest for a while now. Without her, Dusk probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Shard gruffly agreed and left his daughter. Dusk noticed the coldness in the tom's expression.

_She can't see it, but Sky's father hates her._ Dusk sighed and placed her head on her paws. She felt sorry for her friend, but didn't know how to help. No matter what, Sky would always have her.

_Yeah, we'll always be together. It'll be us against the world._

**I don't own Warriors.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Arkxy-chan for reviewing. It made my day when I read your review. So did all the other reviews posted before.**

Chapter 7

When Dusk woke, she was pleased to see Sky staring back at her. A warm purr escaped her throat as she touched her injured friend's nose.

"How are you feeling?" Dusk asked. Sky shook her fur and attempted to stand. Her vision blurred and she found herself falling straight back to earth. Despite the pain, she couldn't remember exactly what happened. All she knew was that in the middle of fighting, her vision blacked out as she hit her head on something.

"Bad. I can't do much. I think I hit my head too hard," she replied. There was no bitterness in her tone, only sadness. Dusk found herself nodding. At least Sky was able to open her eyes. Excited, she glanced around. The clearing was empty, showing that the others already left.

"Where-" Dusk started.

"They left at dawn. Vic came over but saw that you were asleep. So, he left," Sky meowed. She saw the confusion in Dusk's eyes, but didn't have time to ask.

"Not even your father or brother bothered to check up on you?" Sadly, Sky shook her head. "They're arrogant, irritating, and malicious toms," Dusk growled. Holding back a sigh, Sky lowered her gaze. She didn't want to get into an argument with her best friend.

"Just leave them be. No matter what, they still care about me," Sky muttered, trying to convince not only Dusk, but herself. Every day she believed they would change their attitudes just a little. They obviously saw that she how they treated her, right?

"Sky, even I know you're lying to yourself." Sky flinched. Though she loved her friend to death, it still hurt to hear the truth out loud.

"C-can you bring me something to eat?" Sky whispered, changing the subject. With a nod, Dusk stood. Caring for her friend was more important that arguing with her. Dusk promised she'd be back soon and then disappeared through the ferns.

_Things would be so much better if mother was still alive._ _However, I know that my life would have been given to save mothers._ Sky growled at herself. Digging her claws into the earth, she hissed. _I need to stop thinking about that. The past can't be changed no matter how much I wish it would. _She shook her head to clear away the negative thoughts.

_At least I'm alive right now._

Dusk returned with a lithe rabbit. The two shared it under the clouding sky. Thunder started to roar as lightning lit up the horizon. The peaceful morning had been shattered in a matter of moments.

"I hope they come back before it starts raining," Dusk whispered. Sky nodded, curling up tighter in her nest. Above, leaves shook violently in the wind. Small drops splattered to the ground. Dusk moved closer to Sky as the rain fell harder.

The two shivered as the rain struck of a frosted veil around them as it hit the ground. Thunder boomed as lightning crackled. Sky had never seen such a malevolent storm. Lightning would illuminate the dark clouds before thunder echoed across the sky. It was horrible. Sleeting rain began to slice through the air at a slant. Leaves were torn to shreds from the harsh downpour.

"This is horrible," Sky muttered. She flinched as lightning slashed through the dark gray clouds. Thunder followed, a harsh sound to her ears.

"I wonder how father is doing…" Sky nodded at Dusk, thinking the same. No matter how bad her brother treated her, she didn't want him to get hurt. Shard continued to show his support to her, though he never wanted to say her name. No matter what, she'd never hear her father call her Sky. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it was the truth.

Time passed but the storm didn't lessen. The majority of leaves on the trees had become tattered stalks. There was no relief in sight. Sky worried more for her father and the others than for her and Dusk's safety. At least they were somewhere safe. She had no clue where they were.

The storm raged on well into the day. It wasn't until the early night that the dark clouds parted to reveal the moon. At the sudden sight, Sky's stomach rumbled. She realized that she hadn't eaten since this morning. Her heart rose when she saw her father push through the bushes with Vic and Jasper behind him. A purr quivered in her throat when she saw prey hanging in their jaws.

"Thank the heavens you're alright!" Dusk exclaimed. She weakly got to her feet and rushed over to her father. The two touched noses before the she-cat licked Vic's wet fur.

Sky watched as Shard asked Jasper to bring her a mouse. He grumbled and brought the furry creature over. It was stone cold when he dropped it by her paws. She bent down to take a bite, but he swiped the prey away.

"I still don't accept your name change. I never will until you prove that you didn't lead that fox to mother." Sky didn't know how she could prove that. She growled, but was interrupted as Shard came over.

"How can you treat her like that? She's your flesh and blood," Shard scorned. Jasper's steely gaze locked with his father's. The two were mirror image, only the size of the young tom and the silver hairs appearing on the older tom's muzzle proved they were separate cats.

Sky watched them, fearing a fight could ensue. Claws unsheathed and dug into the earth. Another snarl split the air. Jasper caved first. He looked away from his father and stalked off. His tail lashed angrily through the air. Shard allowed him to go without uttering a word.

"Father," Sky whispered. His ear flicked and he looked at his daughter.

"From now on, only Dusk will watch you. I don't trust you in Jasper's care. Once he calms down, I'll talk to him," he meowed, though his voice sounded defeated. Sky noticed that he appeared to be growing weaker. His age must be catching up with him. She didn't know how old her father was, but he wasn't as robust as he once was, that was obvious.

"Alright, father," she muttered. Shard nodded and headed over to Vic. The two exchanged a few short words. Vic glanced at Sky and she saw slight sorrow. Her ears flattened and she turned herself away.

Jasper didn't come back until the morning. Blood stained his muzzle and chest, as well as his paws. No cat asked him if he fought something, or if it was from catching prey. Resentment still swam in his dark blue eyes, turning them into ragged shards of color. Dusk meowed a friendly hello, which he returned with a snarl. Immediately, Vic and Shard went up the young tom.

They were too far away for Sky to hear them, but their puffed up tails indicated a heated argument. Dusk sat beside Sky and they waited for the toms to be done. There was no way they were going to intervene. Doing so would anger Jasper even more.

Claws unsheathed, glinting in the sunlight. Jasper's eyes glowed from the reflection of the sun. Sky's fur bristled, seeing how furious her brother had become. Vic growled something. His unknown words stalled Jasper. He started shivering, shaking like a leaf in the wind. The tom collapsed and refused to move.

"I wonder what father said to him," Dusk whispered. Sky shrugged her shoulders, shocked at how a few words could cause a tom to snivel like a kit.

Vic and Shard left the broken tom to grovel in his own thoughts. What they had said was harsh, but needed to be heard. Jasper was no longer a kit. He was growing into an adult tom. Vic had simply reminded him about how hard life could be when you looked after only yourself. He threatened that it Jasper didn't start acting mature, he would be sent out on his own. No cat would look out for him, help him, or even care about him.

It scared the past momma's boy to think about being all alone. Even if he despised his sister for causing their mother's death, he didn't want to leave the warmth of this family.

Living on your own was no life. Even he knew that.

**I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I just own this version of Sky and her story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to katienicole426, iceflower of ThunderClan, and Juniperleaf of BlazeClan for reviewing. Part of this chapter was written from a suggestion by Juniper. I also have a poll up on my profile. Please check it out and vote.**

Chapter 8

Within a quarter moon, Sky was healed of her battered muscles and throbbing head. Once she felt better, she wanted to hunt. There was nothing more she wanted to do than prove that she could support her small family.

She realized that they referred to each other as a family. It wasn't a big one, or even a very functional one. However, they still cared about and helped each other. Well, for a majority.

Sky and Dusk raced through the forest. There was a strong scent of bird flooding over them. The white she-cat finally sniffed the bird out, spotting it above. It was a white bellied sparrow with a deep ebony head. Its melodious song rang through the forest's canopy.

Too bad it would have to end.

Sky bunched up her muscles, storing energy in her legs. Like the wind, she shot up the tree. Her front claws scraped the branch the sparrow sat on. It jumped, startled. Its song was cut short as it attempted to take flight. There was no possibility of escape as Sky swung her body onto the tree limb. The bird was only a few paw-lengths in the air when she swiped her claws through its feathers.

White plumage floated down to the earth, accompanied by a splash of blood. The bird, disoriented, closed up its wings and dropped like a stone. Dusk caught the bird before it hit the ground. Pleased, Sky jumped down to her friend.

"You haven't lost it," Dusk meowed. Sky pretended to look disgruntled.

"Do I hear doubt? Did you really doubt me?" she growled playfully. Dusk smiled and flicked her friend's ear with her tail. The two she-cats contrasted each other's colors in the bright sun. Sky looked almost glowing compared to the dark pelt of her friend. And Dusk seemed almost like a living shadow when she stood by Sky.

"Why, would you ever think that?" Dusk meowed. A wide grin grew on Sky's face. She absolutely adored her friend. There were times when she wished they were sisters. Then they would be even closer. _But maybe we would be a little snarky to each other as well._

"We should keep going. I think another storm is coming," Sky muttered. Toward the east, gray clouds were building. The two remembered the last time a storm hit. It wasn't something you'd want to be caught in.

Dusk nodded and the two headed off. Sky carried her quarry, which disabled her. She wasn't able to scent anything through the blood that covered her nose from the bird. Shaking the scarlet drops off removed the substance, but not the stench that lingered.

The bushes rustled and a flash of gray fur showed through the green. Dusk stopped, her ears perked and mouth slightly open. When she drew in the scents, she detected rabbit. Excited she crouched down. Carefully, she stalked the unsuspecting creature.

She launched herself over the brambles. The small thorns barely scraped her soft belly fur. Her front paws landed on the dark gray fur. Claws slashed through, leaving lines of crimson. Before the creature could squeal she delivered the killing bite.

With their catches, the two went back to their camp. Just as they reached the small clearing, soft flurries of snow fell.

Jasper curled up in a ball, hiding his nose under his tail. Sky relaxed next to Dusk, placing her head on her paws. Snowflakes landed on her ears, sending them into a twitching fit. She moved closer to the tree trunk, wishing that there were still golden and red leaves hanging on the branches. Since there weren't any, she had to settle in the crook of the roots. It didn't offer much cover, though only her hindquarters got snowed on.

Feeling tired, Dusk yawned. She rested her head on Sky's shoulder. The warmth from each other helped chase some of the cold away, but not all of it.

Snow continued to fall, evenly blanketing the earth. Jasper, reluctantly, came over and sat near Dusk. Though he didn't have a strong liking for either she-cat, he needed to be free from the snow. It was freezing and he knew if he stayed in it too long, he would go numb. Of course, the feeling in his ears and tail was little to none.

"How long is this going to last?" he muttered. He swatted at a snowflake. It touched his pad and melted. At least there was still some warmth within his body.

Sky shrugged. She knew if he spoke that it would just make him mad. Even if it was an answer that was reasonable, he would just start yelling at her. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl. She couldn't wait until he finally forgave him. If he never did, then he would die a bitter cat.

"I didn't ask you," Jasper growled. Sky shrank closer to Dusk, seeking just pure support. Dusk smiled at her before feeling a slight pain in her stomach. Quickly, she stood to her paws and dashed out of the clearing.

Now alone, for Vic and Shard were across the clearing, Jasper growled with spite. "You shouldn't be alive you ungrateful leech," Jasper hissed. Sky flattened her ears. Like all the past insults, she tried to let it slide. He didn't know what he was talking about. He was just... trying to hurt her.

Taking her silence as defiance, Jasper kept going.

"I bet you don't care. You stopped caring when you disgraced mom by changing your name. I bet she's vomiting at the sight of you in heaven," he egged on. Sky's mouth twitched. _He doesn't know what he's talking about. I know he doesn't. _All the lies in her head tied together into a giant wall. She kept her anger deep down, trying not to resort to violence.

"Sky, aren't you going to stick up for yourself?" a voice asked in her head. It sounded like Dusk. But the she-cat was still gone, meaning it was all in her head. Her friend had more sense than her. She was blinded by the fact that Jasper was her brother.

"He has no right to treat you that way! Stick up for yourself!" the voice shouted. Sky flinched at the intensity. Now it sounded like her mother.

"Violence is never the answer," Sky tried to reason. Instead of thinking, she spoke out loud. Jasper glanced at her like she had become crazier than a hare.

"Talking to yourself? You are crazy. A worthless, no good, piece of dung that doesn't deserve to be alive," he spat. Sky's whole body tweaked at the insult. Slowly, she lifted her head. Instead of the soft blue orbs that reflected the sky, her eyes were shards of sharpened ice, cracked from all the anger she repressed.

At once, all the rage trapped in her mind escaped, flooding through her, fueling her. Snarling, she barreled into her brother. Her unsheathed claws tore through his soft, white underbelly. With each word she yowled, she slashed his fur apart.

"You don't understand anything! All this time I've lived with the guilt. I know mom died because of me. Every day I wish it could have been different. I wish it could never have happened. But it did." With the majority of her anger out, she took a step back.

Jasper lay on his back, dazed by what just occurred. Every word sunk into his bleeding wounds, repeating as they traveled to his head. Breathing heavily, Sky lashed her tail through the frosted air, swatting away snowflakes as they fell.

"I took mom's name so she could live on in some way. But you and dad see it as an insult. I loved mom as much as you guys. I despise myself for the way you treated me. I thought everything was my fault. But if you had listened to me, you would have seen all the pain I've been carrying since her death," Sky whispered. Now, she trembled violently like a leaf in a windstorm. All the guilt she had been hiding was released. It felt better to finally confront her brother.

After several moments of tensioned silence, Jasper got to his paws. The wounds on his stomach weren't too severe because Sky had held back. She wanted to let him know she was done with his hatred, but not kill him.

"I'm not going to apologize," Jasper muttered. Flexing her paws, Sky growled. There was no way she'd revert to her naïve self ever again.

"Then-" Sky spat.

"But I won't say anything hurtful against you anymore. I never thought..." he trailed off, unsure what else to say. With one last growl, Sky realized that was a start. Not giving him another moment of her time, she began to walk away.

Just as she was out of earshot, Jasper whispered, "I'm sorry Sky."

But she didn't hear it.

Sky spotted her father and headed toward him. "Dad," Sky meowed quietly. The tom was about to head out with Vic to hunt. The snow had lessened and the sun peeked out from dark gray clouds.

"Yes?" he asked. Planting her paws on the ground, she lifted her head to stare directly into his eyes. All the past neglect flooded into her mind.

"Why do you treat me like a stranger? Why can't you be nicer to me? I'm your daughter, but I feel like a disease to you," she whispered. Though he never shared his love, she didn't have to be hostile with him like she was to Jasper. Her brother treated her with hostility, so that's how she dealt with him. But Shard was different. She had to be direct since he hadn't been so to her in a long time.

"I don't have time-" Sky cut him off with a snort.

"Yes, you do! Just tell me why," she demanded. Shard looked away, forcing Sky to narrow her eyes.

"Every time I look at you, I see your mother. And I guess it hurts too much. You're a lot like her, you know. You're strong, yet you have a very kind heart," he replied softly. Sky kept herself from flinching. Never would she have guessed that.

"Da-dad, I-" Shard stopped her by walking away.

Apparently she wasn't the only one hiding pain. With her tail dragging across the ground, she went back to the trees. Dusk waited for her in their shared nest. Whatever had caused the dark she-cat pain, it was gone now.

"What happened to Jasper?" she asked. Sky glanced at her brother, who was cleaning his new wounds.

"Payback," Sky answered. There was nothing else left for Dusk to say.

Sky stifled a sneeze. Her nose felt cold and was spreading through her muscles. Dusk placed her tail over Sky's shoulders. It wasn't feathery or thick, but she hoped that it would help. The rest of her fur was dense, shielding her from the harsh elements.

"I've never seen so much snow before. Actually, this is the first time I have seen snow," Sky whispered. Dusk nodded. Though it was cold, the frozen powder shimmered beautifully. Trees were covered in the frost, emphasizing the barren branches. Under the soft sunlight peeking through the gray clouds, the snow-covered fauna glowed silver.

It was truly gorgeous.

**XxX**

Deeper in the forest, Vic and Shard were hiding out in an abandoned badger den. The snow had picked up and was falling too heavy to walk. Once it lightened up even for a moment, they would dash home.

"I hope Dusk is alright," Vic meowed softly. Shard's lips tensed. He was going to add to the tom's word, but he held his tongue. If the tom knew how he really felt about his kits, it wouldn't be pretty.

Not that he hated Jasper and… his daughter; he just couldn't bring himself to say that he loved them out loud. Jasper was an arrogant kit that kept living in the past. Though he pulled his weight in hunting, it was all he did. He didn't even bother to help his sister when she was injured. It was that kind of behavior that had Shard's tail curling backwards.

Then there was... _Sky._ His teeth gritted as he finally thought about her new name. It was tough for him to think her name, which is why he never said it. He cared for his daughter, knowing how heavy a burden she carried. She had seen her mother's dead body as a young kit. _The image must haunt her every night._

_She must tell Dusk about how she feels. Maybe that's why the two are so close. All she has is Dusk with the way Jasper treats her. And I'm no better. _A sigh escaped Shard. He was finally beginning to realize how bad his daughter had it. It was a miracle that she hadn't run away or tried to get herself killed. _No wonder she finally asked me. I should have realized she wasn't blind. I'm surprised she didn't ask me sooner._

A frightening image of his daughter dead sent a shiver down Shard's spine. When he returned to camp, he would tell _Sky_ how he truly felt about her. Perhaps she would forgive him. After what he had said to her before he left, there was a chance she might.

Vic fidgeted. His fur stood on end and his lips parted in a snarl. Shard opened his mouth slightly. Several scents came forth: the wet earth, prey scrambling, the faint trace of badger from the den, and several musty feline aromas. Along with his companion, Shard growled.

"Who goes there?" a voice bellowed. Shard and Vic shared a glance. The gray tom's ear flicked and the two exited the den.

They were met with a small group of cats. Their pelts varied from muddy brown to snow white to calico. One tom, orange furred with a white underbelly, stepped in front of the others. He commanded a demeaning essence over the others.

"What do you think you are doing on _our _territory?" he meowed calmly. Behind him, his _followers'_ fur bristled. Their eyes were elated at the tension that flowed through the air.

"We were taking shelter from the snow. It must have drowned out your scent markers," Vic replied. Shard let him handle it, considering he knew the most about the neighboring groups.

"And you think that makes it alright?" a she-cat hissed. The orange tom faced her. Under his deep brown gaze, she flinched.

"Wait, I thought this was Kale's territory. What happened to him?" Vic asked. A gray and black splashed tom let out a throaty laugh. Twisted smiles grew on those around him.

"Kale was weak, thus he was driven out," one of the others growled. Shock came to Vic's face. Kale had been a strong fighter. These cats must really be tough.

Shard looked at Vic, fearing for the situation. If he was frightened, then something must be terribly wrong.

"What do you want?" Shard demanded. Fur bristled and claws unsheathed. A few of the cats advanced, waiting for their leader. Vic moved closer to Shard, allowing his own claws to scratch at the earth. It was obvious that they weren't leaving without a few new scars.

The orange tom flicked his tail. His followers lunged at Vic and Shard.

Claws and fangs buried the two toms. Shard swiped back, trying to free himself from the several cats holding him down. A she-cat dodged his paws and bit down on his soft underbelly. He yowled out in pain when her fangs dug in deeper. Shard writhed underneath her weight. Another cat clawed down his flank, stripping away clumps of fur. Shard growled fiercely, adrenaline finally rushing through his veins.

In a whirlwind of claws, he slashed through the enemy. Yowls sounded as blood splashed to the earth. Some cat bit down on his leg. Angry, he struck out with his other hind leg, slashing his claws through a calico's chest. They shrieked before fleeing.

A blood-curdling scream froze the whole battle scene. The small group of cats stepped away, revealing the broken body of Vic. Fury raced through Shard. He rushed to his friend, checking his chest for a pulse. When he found one, he relaxed only slightly.

"Can you hear me?" Shard asked. Little light remained in Vic's eyes as he fixated them on Shard.

"T-tell Dusk I love her," he whispered. The golden tom's body gave one last breath before his body shuddered. Grieved, Shard closed Vic's eyes. The blank stare sent shivers through his spine.

"Let that be a lesson. Cross our land once more, and you'll surely die just like he did today," the orange tom growled. Shard withheld a shout of defiance. Everything in his body told him to attack the tom. However, his mind told him that Vic belonged back home where his daughter could say good bye.

Gently, though the tom couldn't feel pain anymore, Shard carried Vic by the scruff through the snow covered forest. The white powder managed to clean some of the blood off Vic's neck and belly. A long gash spread from under the front left leg down to his hind leg. Through the scarlet stains a flash of pink entrails showed. Shard had a hard time keeping the bile in his throat down.

Entering the clearing proved difficult. Shard looked over Vic's body once more. Most of the blood was gone, but the outline of the gash could still be seen. Lowering his head, he gulped in an inhale of frosty air. He pushed away any doubts and carried Vic through the dried fauna barrier.

Dusk's scream echoed her father's when she saw the wound. Now no cat alive knew the family's true lineage. The secret died along with him, never to be revealed to the young she-cat.

**I guess I make death chapters longer than the others… Oh well, no harm no foul.**

**I don't own Warriors.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to the person that reviewed. Please check out the poll on my profile.**

Chapter 9

Sky stood to her feet, disturbing Dusk. The battered black she-cat was in a fragile state. Just as Sky had nightmares of her mother's death, Dusk now experienced those with her _father_.

Dusk bolted upward, scared that her dream came to life. She looked around wildly, only relaxing when she saw Sky. The white she-cat watched over her with a soft gaze, keeping her tail around Dusk.

"You're safe with me," Sky whispered. Her mother used to do that when she was a young kit. The memory of her mother still stung, but weren't as violent as she's experienced before.

Dusk's bony frame quivered against Sky's pelt. It had been almost half a moon since the tom's death. She refused to eat, resulting in a rapid weight loss. Sky was beginning to worry more for Dusk's mental state. If she could show her grieving friend something beautiful in this world to look forward too, maybe she could help her gain some strength. She should start off with some food then work her way up.

"I need to find some food for you. Can you wait a while for me to return?" Sky asked. Dusk's eyes widened bigger than the moon.

"Y-you can't leave me. What will I do?" she stuttered. Sky smiled softly and licked her friend between her ears. Jasper had left along with Shard. Where they were, Sky didn't really know.

"It won't be long. And I'll have something nice for you," Sky meowed. It took a little coaxing, including several promises, before Dusk finally allowed Sky to leave.

As her mother promised her, the snow proved the best hunting conditions. Her white fur melted into the surrounding area so seamlessly, a bird didn't notice her until she stood right over it. The bird didn't know what hit it, resulting in a swift kill. To ensure no predators found it, Sky buried the bird in the cold, marking the spot with a few dead leaves. The stench alone would repulse anything.

Hoping to find more, she searched through the frosty undergrowth. Most mammals were asleep in their dens. The only prey she'd find would be birds and maybe a fish if she reached the river. Knowing that it would probably be frozen over, she kept scenting for birds. Instead of prey, she picked up a different smell.

Blood along with fox reached her. Though painful memories resurfaced, she pushed them away and bounded to the scents.

An angry yowl rang the air. It sounded eerily familiar, but Sky didn't know why. The pain etched in their scream pushed her legs to run faster. When she leaped over a wall of snow-covered brambles, a scene way too familiar flashed in front of her.

A dark gray tom lay crumpled underneath a crimson fox. The cat's stomach and chest were bleeding heavily, spreading the blood down his legs to his paws. His blue eyes flashed when he saw Sky standing there.

Sky's gaze swept over the fox. Scars littered its flank and face. A gasp escaped her chest when she realized the marks mirrored the ones her mother had given a fox not too long ago. _I-it's the same one. The same fox that killed her._ Fury laced through her veins.

Without glancing at the tom, she jumped at the fox. Her front claws slashed along the tattered fur, opening the skin. Blood welled in the slashes, beading before falling down the fox's pelt. The fox threw its head back with a bark-like sound. It stumbled on its paws, causing the tom to move out of the way. Though he was weak, the tom clawed at the fox's belly.

Sky climbed up the fox's back and bit down on its ear. Her claws dug into its neck to keep her from being flung off. Realizing she was still on, the fox threw its head from side to side. Sky held back a yowl as her stomach churned. Her claws lost their grip and she flew through the air.

The soft snow broke her fall. Quickly, she stood and shook her head. Her sudden tinnitus ebbed away as well as her shaky vision. The tom snarled at the fox and backed away a few steps. Sky rushed back at the lanky creature. Like a lightning flash, she bunched her legs and bounded into the air.

She turned in midair and dragged her claws down the fox's stomach. A whine of pain escaped the creature. Sky landed and the fox took off through the forest.

"W-who are you?" the tom whispered. He limped over to Sky, gasping for breath with each step.

"Though I should be asking that first, considering you're on my territory, I'm Sky," she answered. The tom lowered his head and frowned.

"I'm Ian, and I didn't need your help," he meowed in a low tone. Sky fought back a laugh. She knew that he would have died if she didn't show up when she did. Her dream from moons ago confirmed it. She was just glad that he _didn't_ die.

"Sure, and I'm a badger. But, if you don't have anywhere to stay, you're welcome to come with me. I can clean your wounds so they don't get infected," she replied. Ian finally looked up at her. He could see sincerity in her eyes.

"Fine," he muttered.

**XxX**

After stopping to collect her earlier catch, the two slowly headed back to Sky's home. Ian left a blood trail, which Sky tried to clear with her tail. The scarlet snow only smudged and spread. Sighing, she made the tom stop. The longer they stayed in the snow, the better chance there was of a predator coming after them. But with a trail, they were sitting ducks.

Sky searched through the snow covered fauna to find something to clot the blood. She found drenched leaves and spider webs. Knowing that she wouldn't find anything else, she decided to use them.

"Easy!" Ian hissed. Sky flattened her ears and paused in cleaning his chest.

"Sorry," she murmured. With her tail flicking in annoyance, she resorted to a different method. She grabbed a paw full of snow and placed it on the wound. Like a magnet, the snow soaked up the blood. Once the crimson frost was removed, she placed the drenched leaves on the gash. Then she wrapped his flank with the cobwebs. Surprisingly, it stopped the blood.

Ian breathed a sigh of relief and sank deeper into the snow. Sky smiled at her fruitful efforts. Now, she just had to get him home. That was easier said than done.

After letting him rest for a little while, Sky continued on with him a few steps behind. Whenever the gap increased too much, she slowed down and waited for him to catch up.

Finally, though the sun was past midday, Sky reached her home. Ian's eyes widened when he saw the shimmering clearing and frosted trees.

"Wow, you live here?" Ian asked. Sky nodded since her mouth held her fallen bird. At sound of Ian's voice, Dusk jumped in her nest. Her head whipped over to see Sky standing with the tom.

"There you are! I've been so worried," she fretted. Sky smiled sheepishly and went to her friend. She placed the bird by Dusk's nest and licked her friend's ear.

"Sorry, but I got caught up in something," Sky meowed. Dusk side glanced at Ian. Confusion danced across her face.

"Um, hi?" she meowed. Ian nodded curtly then lied down in Sky's nest.

"Don't mind me," he muttered. He curled up into a tight ball and rested his tail over his nose. It wasn't long before he drifted to sleep.

"Please explain what happened," Dusk whispered. Sky lowered her head and took a small bite out of the cold prey. Dusk did the same, but made a small face at the taste.

"While I was hunting, I smelled fox and blood. I came across Ian, the tom, fighting against a fox. It was the same one that killed my mother. So, I helped him drive the fox away. He was wounded and I told him he could stay here. That's pretty much it," Sky explained. Some of Dusk's confusion vanished, but a small sliver still hung in her eyes.

"What are you going to tell Jasper? He might have forgiven you, but he may not like another cat here," she asked. Sky opened her mouth, but stalled when her nose twitched. She turned around to see her brother standing over Ian.

"Yeah, what are you going to tell me?" he demanded.

**I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter and her amazingness does.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to fernblaze, Graywhisper, and Shiningheart of ThunderClan for reviewing. Please vote on the poll on my profile.**

Chapter 10

"Jasper, I didn't hear you," Sky meowed calmly. The gray tom snarled. He didn't want to hear any excuses from her. Instead, he wanted to find out who this newcomer was from the tom himself. Harshly, Jasper pushed down on Ian's flank, causing him to wake up. Growling, Ian swiped at Jasper.

"What was that for?" Ian demanded. His front paw nicked Jasper's chin. Rage flashed in Jasper's dark blue eyes. Before anyone could get injured further, Sky intervened.

"Don't start a fight," she snapped. Jasper held her gaze whereas Ian stood up on shaky legs. Sky used her tail to push him back into the nest. He had been through enough already.

"Why did you bring someone back here?" Jasper spat. Sky's claws unsheathed and dug into the ground. Dusk stood back and watched the siblings.

"He was injured! I wasn't going to let him die in the cold," Sky yelled defensively. Jasper rolled his eyes. Though he was still slowly forgiving her, how could she just bring some cat here? She didn't have the right. They didn't know if this cat could be trusted. For all they knew, he could be a murderer.

"Oh yeah, what did he fight?" he meowed harshly. Sky's tail slashed through the air for a moment before falling to the ground. The anger she felt wasn't called for. If she was to win this argument, she'd need to keep a clear head.

"A fox. It was the same one that killed mom. We managed to drive it away so it won't come back," she whispered. Jasper stalled. Sky sank into a sitting position and her shoulders slumped. Pain lingered in her heart, but eased slightly when she saw Jasper's eyes soften. Rage no longer held its place there, only agony and sadness. It made him seem more humane, more like his old self when they were kits.

"Really? The exact same one that killed her?" Jasper meowed softly. Sky gingerly nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. It had the scars in the same place where mom clawed the fox earlier."

Jasper didn't look up. Sky stepped away and looked at Dusk and Ian. The two didn't say anything. Sky was glad they stayed quiet. Now Jasper might actually forgive her completely and not bring it up anymore. It seemed like a longshot, but she'd give anything at this point for her brother to act kindly around her.

The three left Jasper alone. He didn't respond when they talked, nor did he talk to them. Sky wouldn't glance at her brother, but she thought about him. To keep busy, she rested by Dusk and Ian. Dusk timidly ate the frozen bird. She nudged the prey to Sky, but her hunger had fled.

Ian grumbled under his breath while glaring at Jasper. His flank was still sore from the arrogant tom. He felt no sympathy to the puerile cat due to how he treated his sister. Ian hasn't known them for longer than a day, but he liked the she-cat due to her courage.

"Where's Shard?" Sky asked. Dusk looked around the clearing. He had been there earlier, but must have snuck out. He really was a sneaky one.

"I don't know," she responded. Sky felt relieved that Dusk didn't notice her saying Shard instead of father. It was out of courtesy.

"I hope he returns soon, and that he brings prey," Sky muttered. Ian looked at her. He didn't know who this tom was, but he hoped that he wouldn't be annoying like Jasper. Speaking of the tom, Jasper had vanished in the past few moments. Where he had gone, was any cat's question, but Sky assumed he had left to make dirt.

Considering the cold weather, the three stayed in their nests. Ian was too hurt to go anywhere and Dusk was still sensitive about leaving the clearing. All she could think of was the horrendous cats that lurked in the forest. Nothing made her skin crawl more.

Jasper slunk back into camp, two rabbits hanging limply from his jaws. He placed one in front of Sky and Dusk, the other by Ian. Without a word, he pushed the prey toward the injured tom. Though his own stomach growled, he let the others eat first. Despite what he felt earlier, he couldn't dismiss the fact that his sister had placed herself in the middle of danger to protect a stranger _and_ take down the fox that killed their mother. He began to hold a sense of pride toward Sky. Before, he resented her to the core because of something that happened out of her control. Now, he regretted putting her through all that pain.

"Here," Ian meowed, pushing the last of the rabbit to Jasper. He smiled then bent down to finish off the prey.

"Thank you for the food," Sky purred. Jasper shrugged before settling down in his nest. Dusk glanced at him through slightly narrowed eyes. She wasn't fooled by his sudden transformation. Sky might be blinded by her brother, but Dusk knew better. For the past season, she watched her friend be ridiculed and tortured by her brother's paws. Sky was being naïve, something that Dusk would point out and confront her about.

A few bushes rustled near the edge of the clearing. Sky got to her paws to go investigate. Jasper had fallen asleep and neither Ian nor Dusk looked ready to take on an unexpected surprise. As Sky moved closer, she unsheathed her claws.

She had nothing to worry about as she spotted Shard carrying a pigeon.

"Hi dad," she welcomed. Shard smiled softly then peeked around her. He could see Ian resting as he spoke to Dusk. Easily, he could tell the newcomer was injured. He placed his pigeon down to reply.

"Who is that?" he asked. Sky quickly glanced at the others. They hadn't seen Shard arrive for they were murmuring amongst themselves.

"He's an injured tom I met in the forest. A fox was attacking him, the same one that took mother away," she replied in a small voice. Whenever she mentioned the fox, she witnessed the previous attack in her mind. Her poor mother's scream as well as all the blood kept resurfacing.

"And you fought it?" Shard asked. Sky nodded, though her muscles still felt sore.

"Yes, we drove it away. And… Jasper seems fine with it," she whispered. Shard smirked slightly, an unintentional response.

For a few moments he said nothing. Finally, his kits seemed to be acting like normal. The small hole in his heart was beginning to fill. Of course, it would never be perfectly whole. He still missed his mate, and hoped he would see her in the next life.

"Very well, that's good to hear," he muttered. Sky tilted her head at her father's tone. When he turned around, her mouth opened.

"Wait! Where are you going? We were waiting here worried about you," she called. Shard stopped, but didn't face her.

"My purpose was to keep you and Jasper alive. Now that you're working together, you don't need me. I was just waiting for you two to forget the past and stop fighting like angry badgers." He paused and dragged his paw through the fresh snow. "Now I don't have a purpose here anymore. All I want is to be with your mother again. I'm going to go out. And I'm not going to return. Don't tell the others. They'll find my body eventually and assume I died of the cold."

"B-but you can't just leave us!" Sky stammered, walking to him. Lashing his tail, he signaled for her to stop. Reluctantly, she stalled.

"Sky," she flinched as he finally said her name, "I love you. You're my precious daughter and you had a better head on your shoulders than Jasper does. But now that I know I can leave you two in peace, I have to. I want to join your mother. I've spent so long without her," he explained. Sky shook her head as she refused to believe he was leaving.

"Wh-why… Please don't dad," she begged. Shard moved in order to see her. Sky almost collapsed at the sorrow in his eyes. Truly, he was in pain. She had no idea it hurt him so much to be away from his mate.

"Take care of your brother," Shard meowed softly, "your mother once told me she saw a star on your forehead. She didn't know what it meant, but I think I do. You'll reach for the stars, Sky. You'll be a great caretaker for your friends and those you care for. You'll lead a band of cats one day and do great things. Goodbye Sky."

He turned back around and vanished into the snowy forest.

**I don't own Warriors.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Graywhisper and Loudpelt for reviewing. I know I'm updating rather soon. Well, I am typing as much as I can before I start College on Monday. I'll update as much as I can before then. **

Chapter 11

Lowering her head, Sky felt a knot grow in her chest. She knew her father was just doing what he thought best, but it hurt to see him head to his death. She'd never see him again. And she'd be the last one to ever see him. Hopefully, the others wouldn't find his body. If they did, she'd be forced to experience the conversation in her head repeatedly as she questioned why she didn't stop him. Never could she have laid a claw on her own father. The thought seemed too wrong.

Holding back a sob that desperately wanted to escape, she picked up the pigeon. Its warmth radiated as she could smell its fresh blood along with a trace of Shard's scent. Dusk would need this more than the others. If her friend was going to survive the cold, she needed meat on her bony frame. Quickly, she rolled the bird in the snow. The wet mush helped wash off her father's lingering smell. Tearing her eyes away from the forest, she headed back to the others.

"What was it?" Dusk asked. When she saw the bird, her stomach growled.

"Just a pigeon searching for food. I got it with its back turn," Sky replied. Lying wasn't something she liked to do. But she couldn't bring herself to tell them about Shard.

Dusk just smiled, oblivious. Putting on a fake grin, Sky rested the bird by her friend. The dark she-cat needed to eat more out of the three, wait _four_, of them. Sky didn't know if Ian was staying when his injuries would heal, but right now she enjoyed having another cat here.

Once Dusk was full, she went to sleep. Sky looked over her as Ian too felt the pull of unconsciousness. That left only her and Jasper. Every time she glanced at him, she felt a tug on her eyes. He deserved to know what had happened. It was his right since they were Shard's only children. But her father did tell her to stay silent.

_Would it be better to be oblivious and ignorant? Or would he want to know the truth? Mother always said that the truth was the best route. And Father wanted me to stay quiet…. What to do?_

Ultimately, she decided to honor her father and stayed silent.

**XxX**

Several days passed. Ian, who could now stand on his own, was asked if he wanted to stay with them or head on his way. As he glanced over the three cats in front of them, he saw sadness in all three of their gazes. Jasper realized that Shard wasn't returning. He had spent a few days searching their territory for his father's body. He hadn't found it and gave up on ever seeing him again.

"I'll stay with you guys," Ian had vowed. Sky smiled and properly welcomed him to the small family.

Once Ian was fully healed, the quartet went hunting for the first time together. They hadn't made it far when a calico she-cat attacked them. Apparently, they had crossed into her _unmarked_ territory. Jasper tried to talk their way out of the predicament, but only got injured. Before more cats, or a predator smelling blood, could show up, the small band of four hightailed it out of there.

They tried hunting again the next day. A different group of cats went after them, leaving more wounds on more than Jasper. Left hungry, they retreated home. At least no cat went after them there. Not much prey traveled by the small clearing, leaving them no option but venture out once more.

This time, Sky stood look out in the trees above. Out of the four, she felt more at ease running along branches as she searched the forest. The others could climb branches. It was only Sky who could fly like a bird through the trees. She effortlessly bounded from one tree limb to another, avoiding the snow covered branches in the fearing slipping and falling.

Dusk smiled as she took down a sparrow. The bird was small, yet it was the best she had seen in days. Above, Sky witnessed Ian crouch on a rabbit. A little further, Jasper stalked a mouse. A few fox-lengths away, three cats wrestled over a dispute. Concerned, Sky bounded across a few bare, pine limbs. She stopped above her brother and waited for him to take the mouse down. She could wait a moment, because they needed food badly.

"Don't go any further. There's a few fighting cats up ahead," Sky hissed. Picking up the mouse, Jasper nodded before turning around. He headed in the direction of Dusk and Ian.

Carefully, Sky jumped to a different tree. She stalled when two cats came into her view. Even from the height, she could see one was injured. Carefully, she slid down the trunk, her claws barely nicking the bark. Dusk got to them first, her fur raised at the strangers.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Sky reached them as the large ginger tom spoke.

"-got caught. We're just trying to find a place to stop until my wounds heal," he explained. His companion, a black she-cat with white speckles across her flank and chest, glanced up at the others with soft blue eyes.

"Please, we don't want any trouble," she pleaded. A shudder went through the ginger tom, causing more blood to stream from his wounded shoulder. Hissing, he sunk into the thin snow.

Ian glanced at Sky, waiting for her opinion. _Since when have I become the leader?_ She asked herself. A second later, she found her brother and Dusk staring at her. She had been looking out for them while hunting and she came up with the idea to keep them safe. That still shouldn't give her all the power in making decisions.

"We can't really support any more cats. We're having a hard time feeding ourselves," Sky meowed calmly. Pain flickered across the speckled she-cat's face.

"I can hunt for both of us. We just need a place to stay," she pleaded. The breath in Sky's chest stalled as she tried to think of what to do. Quickly, her eyes darted around her friends, searching for any help. Jasper offered none whereas Ian gave her a hopeful glance. Of course he would; she saved him. Sighing, she faced the two strangers.

"Very well, you can stay."

**XxX**

Sky sat next to Star, the speckled she-cat, and offered her a bite of the robin she had caught. The small hunting group had just returned with plenty of prey. Their system of look outs really helped. Today, Jasper had been searching the forest while the rest hunted. Soon, Sky would have every cat take a turn as an overseer.

"Thank you," Star whispered. Sky shot her a small smile. A few mouse-lengths away, Dusk placed a mouse in front of Thunder. The tom had woken up when he heard the others approach. So far, his would was healing, but not quick enough.

Star was having a hard time adjusting to the new surroundings. Both her and Thunder were chased out of the Twoleg place. When they made it to the forest, they were attacked by a small group of cats. Thunder got the majority of the beating until they managed to escape. The two managed to travel along the forest before finding Sky and her small group.

"Tomorrow, you can go hunting with us. Ian will stay and watch Thunder," Sky meowed. Nervous, Star nodded. Hunting in the forest didn't suit her. There were too many things to remember and she kept worrying about a cat attacking her outside of the clearing.

Of course, every cat was worried about unknown threats. Even Sky feared for her safety every time she ventured from the security of her home.

"Don't worry, you'll be with me. Dusk will be the lookout," Sky assured. Star's mouth twitched. The black she-cat knew she should be happy for a place for her and Thunder. However, she had been frightened of the forest from the moment she saw the trees. It held the unknown. The only reason she agreed was because of Thunder.

"Okay," Star whispered. Confused, Sky tilted her head. She didn't know what Star was thinking, or why she seemed so scared.

Shrugging, she decided she'd ask about it when they were alone tomorrow.

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Yep, Thunder and Star have made their debut. It won't be long until the Clans are formed. Check out the poll on my profile please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Graywhisper, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, and Loudpelt for reviewing. Told you I'd update soon! And the battle will be on Chapter 14, so happy reading until then.**

Chapter 12

Yowls echoed in the forest as cats furiously fought. Sky growled as she slashed at a brown she-cat. Whimpering, she fled through snow covered brambles with her tail between her legs. It took barely one second before another cat attacked Sky.

The white she-cat writhed underneath the heavyset tom. His claws dug into her soft underbelly, drawing blood. A whine slithered out of her mouth as she struggled to be free. Most of the tom's weight pressed down on her chest, irritating her lungs when she tried to breathe.

Jasper barreled into the big tom, knocking him off his sister. Coughing, Sky scrambled to her paws. Once she regained her balance, she helped her brother take the tom down. She tore clumps of fur out while leaving deep, dark red wounds. This time, the attacker didn't give up. Jasper and Sky only stopped when the tom had stalled. Sky didn't check to see if he was unconscious or dead.

"Th-thanks," Sky huffed, facing Jasper. He shot a small smile at her then dashed to help Dusk, who was surrounded. The she-cat had seen the rogues coming and was seconds off from warning her friends before they attacked. Shaking a few blood droplets off her face, Sky searched for Star.

Considering the new she-cat had not been in battle yet, Sky had no idea how much experience Star held. Jumping over a she-cat, Sky spotted the black cat.

Star proved close to useless in battle. She had managed to dodge most attacks, but finally fell when two rogues cornered her against a thick tree trunk. Her feeble defense moves didn't offer much protection. Fresh wounds littered her chest and face since she kept her back close to the tree. She swiped weakly at the others, not managing to land a single blow.

Sickened by the sight, Sky leapt at one of the rogues. Her claws raked down their sides, spilling scarlet streams. Red stained the snow below, turning the cold ground pink. The two wrestled in a fury of claws and fangs. The rogue bit into Sky's shoulder, tearing a chunk of flesh off. Sky hissed as fiery pain raced up her leg. All she wanted to do was sink into the cold snow and let the frost chase the agony away. Fighting the urge, she put all her weight onto the rouge. Given the upperpaw, Sky shredded the rogue's stomach with her hind claws. To make sure they would stay down, she slashed their chest.

The other rogue left Star and went after Sky. They collided into her, bringing the white she-cat to the ground. Sky's head struck a rock hidden by the snow. A wet trickle ran down her face. She shook it away while batting at the rogue. One swipe landed, ravaging across the rogues face. Yowling, the rogue backed off. Blood dripped down their face as they kept their eyes closed out of the fear of losing one.

Weakened, Sky stumbled to her feet. Drained of all energy, she barely managed to keep herself steady. Her vision blurred heavily from the direct hit to her head. It brought back old pain from her previous injury so long ago. Carefully, she went to see how Star was, but saw two, trembling she-cats. Taking one step, she sank into the snow. Her vision blacked out as her head hit the ground.

**XxX**

When Sky came to, she found herself back home in her nest. Star rested to her right, sharing a nest with Thunder. Cobwebs wrapped around the speckled she-cat's face and chest. She barely moved as she slept, allowing her wounds to heal on their own.

Woozy, Sky lifted her head. Based on how the clearing was void of snow, she had been out for a while. However, that was the least of her worries. Jasper entered her line of vision. She gasped at his skinny frame. Bones were visible under his thin, mangled pelt. Due to a slight limp, he staggered toward Sky.

"You're awake!" he shouted. Forcing a small smile, he touched her ear with his nose. Having her conscious was a good thing, but now he had to reveal what had happened during her long sleep. And that would be hard.

"Where are Dusk and Ian?" Sky asked, scanning the clearing. The two were nowhere to be seen.

"Trying to find any food they can," Jasper replied. Pain lingered in his voice. Small scabs lingered along his side. They were healing tick bites. One day while out, and running away from a different group, he hid in a dusty den. He hoped the rancid smell would cover his own. It did, but he picked up some ticks as well. They only had just fallen off. Now he waited for them to heal.

"There should be plenty of prey out there," Sky meowed. Softly snorting, Jasper shook his head. It hurt since he was dehydrated. That seemed to be all he felt now, thirsty, hungry, and agony.

"Other groups are becoming more hostile. They attack cats for no reason and have no respect for they prey they catch. We've found birds with two bites out of them, half-eaten mice, and the majority of a rabbit's body left. We've resorted to eating scraps. It's the only thing keeping us alive," he muttered. He choked up for a moment. Being forced to act like vermin made him sick. Nothing could be worse, except for death.

"I can go hunt. I feel-" Sky stopped when her vision blurred. She attempted standing and felt all the blood drain from her head. "How long was I out?" she whispered when the gray splotches in her line of sight began to disappear.

"I lost track of the days. During the fight, you received a lot of wounds. They bleed you almost dry. Luckily, Ian and I were able to clot the wounds to allow you to heal," Jasper responded. A soft smile found its place on Sky's face. She had no words to describe how thankful she was.

Instead, Sky reached over and rubbed her cheek against Jasper's. It surprised him, but in turn, he smiled. It had been a while since he felt something in his heart other than pain and hunger. Seeing his sister awake and alright made him happy, an emotion he hadn't experienced since she was injured. Every night he slept by her, waiting for her to awaken, to see her bright eyes. Of course, he'd eventually succumb to the pull of sleep.

Bushes rustled and Dusk entered the clearing, Ian a few steps behind. His wounds from the fox attack had healed. However, he sported a new gash along his flank from a recent fight. Rival cats had attacked him. They took his prey and left so quickly his head spun. From today's trip, Dusk sported no prey though Ian held a skinny, partly eaten squirrel.

"You're alright!" Dusk exclaimed. She bounded to her friend, wincing at each step. Pushing away the agony, she rubbed her head against Sky's, purring loudly. Carefully, Ian joined them. Unlike the others, he didn't limp or have a hard time walking.

"Forget about me, how are you?" Sky asked. Dusk's gaze averted her friend's for a moment. She didn't want Sky to see the anguish she held.

"Okay. Just tired from hunting," she replied, only admitting half the truth. The tiredness came from not sleeping. With all the greedy cats wanting territory, paranoia crept in. Now, one cat stayed awake, watching for any moving shadows. Dusk had been the look out last night. The only reason she went out hunting was because Jasper was having a hard time moving due to the tick bites that ravaged his pelt.

"Well, I'll try to find something nice for you all," Sky meowed. Once again, she tried standing. This time she managed to take a few steps forward. Her head didn't feel misty. There was only a slight twinge up her shoulder from where the rogue bit her shoulder.

The others didn't seem as hopeful as she did for they were slowly losing their will to live.

**I don't own Warriors.**

**That's it for now. Thanks for reading! And, Thunder will be seen more in the next chapter. He more or less takes over as the leader since he is the biggest cat of them all.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Animaneya, and Graywhisper for reviewing. **

**Another quick update, I know. Now to answer a few questions.**

**Shiningheart: You're right about Star. She prefers not to hurt cats and somewhat becomes a medicine cat for them.**

**Graywhisper: Yes, Thunder is going to become the leader of ThunderClan.**

Chapter 13

While Thunder was up and moving, Star was still twitchy about going out of the clearing. Due to being "confined" to home, she searched the clearing for moss and cobwebs in case any other cat had gotten hurt. Sky and Ian tried teaching her how to fight on several occasions. The black she-cat didn't pick up any moves and didn't have the heart to hurt any cat.

So they went on the defensive to help her defend herself. Like a pro she could evade attacks, barely receiving a single claw mark. Star was so elated while the others sulked around. When Sky saw their behavior, she just about lost it.

"If you feel like giving up, then leave right now! I don't want to watch you starve to death. So get up, and come hunting with me!" she had shouted. Dusk stared at her friend with wide eyes. Never had she heard her friend have an outburst like that. Jasper had experienced it on paw once while the others watched her anger for the first time.

Thunder stood and joined her. From what he had seen of Sky, this had to be an act. She was kind enough to take them in and she treated her friends with nothing but kindness before this.

"We need as much food as we can. If we all hunt, we'll catch more," he meowed calmly. Cautiously, Star padded over to them. After a few seconds, Sky bared her fangs with her claws unsheathed. Only then did the others realize she was serious.

They got to their paws and followed her.

**XxX**

Sky slumped down, her weak muscles battered. There hadn't been any fresh food for her small group in days. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a full meal. The last food of any kind consisted of a mouse shared between all five of them. She had come back empty pawed today.

Beside her, Thunder nudged her shoulder with his broad head. He motioned to the partially eaten robin that rested by his white paws. At least he had found something. Smiling up at him, she took a small bite. It took more control than she thought to not devour the bird in one bite. With a growling stomach, she watched as one by one, the group took a bite of the only prey.

"There's a storm coming," Star whispered. Sky glanced up, noticing the dark clouds in the distance. Lightning laced along the sky, brightening it for a second. Thunder followed, booming to the earth.

"We should go out again when it rains. The other cats will most likely be hiding," Thunder meowed. Disdainful looks met him. The thought of freezing in the rain didn't sound pleasant. Of course, neither did starving to death.

"We should all go. We need all the prey we can catch. And then some," Sky added. The others nodded though a flicker of doubt crossed Jasper's eyes. He hadn't fully recovered from the itching, fiery bites along his sides. _Maybe the rain will soothe these horrible wounds._ Sighing, he knew his sister had a knack for knowing the best thing to do.

"I know of a good technique when it comes to hunting in rainstorms," Thunder meowed. His amber eyes focused on the dark clouds that moved quickly along the horizon. "When I was younger, I figured out that prey becomes confused in rainstorms. If we catch them when thunder strikes, they won't know what hit them." Star smiled at him. She had seen him hunt that way before and it always proved great results.

"That sounds like a good plan," Sky replied. This would be their only chance to hunt. They would need to catch as much prey as possible in a short amount of time.

"Just follow my lead," Thunder meowed with a grin. The rain was his domain. After all, he was named after the legendary noise all storms made.

As the first few raindrops fell, the small group got to their paws. Strikes of lights danced across the sky, illuminating the way as they dashed into the forest.

**XxX**

The hunting proved effective. The small group of six caught more prey than they could manage. For a few days following, they were full and happy. Everything seemed wonderful… until they grew hungry once more. Jasper and Sky were the first to venture out. They barely made it three tree-lengths before a small group attacked them. Yowling loudly, they turned and fled quickly.

Since then, it was as bad as before. Other groups grew hostile due to the limited land and prey. And while a few had discovered the clearing surrounded by four trees, they were outnumbered. Two against six wasn't a smart move. It was the group's only defense.

Unable to eat, the six sat in their nests, watching the clouds go by. Desperately, they waited for another storm. It was their only chance. Not one day went by without their stomachs growling and their hopes falling. It seemed that rain would never grace them again.

Sky lay in her brittle nest. Even after her outburst about not giving up, she was feeling the pull of dread. The moss had dried from the sunlight and the feathers had frayed. The others' nests looked the same: battered, beaten, and broken. It reflected their bodies and emotions. At least it was currently night. It offered a little relief from the hot sun during the day.

Above, an owl hooted. Sky's stomach growled. She rolled over in her nest and scanned the trees. Bright yellow eyes glared at her from a bare branch. Pushed by the hole in her stomach, she padded to the base of the tree the owl hid in. Another hoot rang through the clearing. At the noise, Dusk twitched in her sleep.

Sky went around the trunk, stopping when she couldn't see the owl. Using all the energy she held, she bounded up the tree. She climbed up higher than the owl, keeping silent as she landed on a branch. Her gaze focused on the owl below. All she had to do is jump and take the brown bird down. Interrupting the silence, her stomach growled.

Just as the owl unfurled its wings, Sky leapt. Her claws tore into its wings. Feathers cascaded to the earth along with spilled blood. Sky kept her grip firm as both she and the owl plummeted. Growling, she twisted to try and bite it. Her fangs grazed its neck, offering only a small wound.

A dark gray blur flashed in her peripheral vision. It rammed into the owl, causing Sky to let go. She collided with the earth and rolled along the grass. Wheezing, she looked up to see a young tom holding the limp bird. He rested it in front of her, his large amber eyes glowing in the small moonlight offered by a sliver in the sky.

"Who are you?" she demanded with a growl. It would have sounded more threatening if it wasn't for her weak frame.

"It's okay," Jasper meowed. Blinking, Sky turned to see her brother walking up to them. Something hung limply off his back. She didn't even notice his absence.

"What?" she asked. She pushed herself to her feet. Jasper rested a rabbit down by the owl. He glanced at the dark gray tom. He was smaller than them and way younger. He was barely older than a kit.

"This is Allen. I found him all alone and offered him a place to stay in return for hunting," Jasper replied. Allen nodded a greeting to Sky.

"Sorry I hit you. I was going after the bird," he muttered. To her, his voice was gruff as if he almost never spoke.

"Uh, it's alright," Sky responded. _So Jasper throws a fit when I bring a cat here, yet he can do anytime?_ Rolling her eyes, she decided not to bring anything up. Dismissing the problem with her brother altogether, she went and woke the others up. She let Jasper explain Allen while she shared the owl with Dusk and Star. Since they hadn't eaten in a while, each bite felt like heaven.

Sky hoped that Jasper slipping out was a onetime thing. Two nights later, he proved her wrong by not only leaving, but returning with two more cats. Of course, he also brought enough prey for all of them. Sky couldn't argue since he was feeding all of them. However, it became more crowded around the clearing. What originally was just a small group of four, turned into six, now held about twenty cats.

At first, it was a giant mess. Cats did what they wanted, complying only slightly because they lived on Sky and her group's territory. Some looked up to Jasper since he had compelled them to live in the clearing. It became overwhelming, so he passed them onto Sky, who in turn asked Thunder for help. Together, the two watched over the whole group. Nothing went by without them knowing.

Things were starting to look up. Until the full moon came and everything fell apart.

**Anyone want to guess who Allen is/will become? Hint: he becomes very important in ThunderClan. I will try to update tomorrow before I lose all my time to studying and class starting Monday.**

**I don't own Warriors, because, well, I don't.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Animaneya, Graywhisper, and Shiningheart of ThunderClan for reviewing! And Allen will become Owlstar later. So, great guesses!**

**Sigh, last update for a little while. School starts tomorrow and I'm off to College. *insert sarcasm* It's going to be so much fun…**

**Anyway, the ending is terribly depressing. Just thought I'd warn you. I got a little teary writing it.**

Chapter 14

"Can you tell some cat to help me find more moss?" Star asked. Sky looked up from the mouse she nibbled on. Since Star recovered from her wounds, she took it upon herself to take care of those injured. It was hard considering the only she knew how to use was cobwebs and moss. But she was doing her best.

"Sure. I'll have Val go with you," Sky replied. Her gaze searched through the clearing. It wasn't hard to miss the light red she-cat who, in the light from the full moon above, appeared a sickly color. The group was mostly active during the night, when other groups were asleep.

Sky motioned for Val with her tail. She left the two cats she talked to and bounded up to Sky. Though she joined the group for protection above all else, she didn't like being ordered around. At least Thunder was kind and Sky seemed more like a deputy to him.

"Yeah? What is it?" Val muttered, flicking her ears.

"Can you help Star collect moss?" Sky meowed. Val sighed and rolled her green eyes.

"Sure," she responded. It wasn't hard to miss the unenthusiastic edge in her tone. Val didn't like to do much other than sleep in trees and hunt. Her leg muscles were strong like Sky's. That was the only thing the two had in common.

Star still shot Val a thankful smile. Turning around, the two left the clearing. Shaking her head, Sky glanced around. Jasper laughed with a few others as they went out to hunt. A smile found its place on Sky's face. She couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. The two definitely have their faults. It was easy to look past them after living together for so long.

Just as Jasper left, Ian returned with Dusk and two other cats. When he saw Sky, he flicked his tail in a greeting since his mouth was full. A knowing gleam crossed Dusk's gaze. Laughing to herself, she padded to the small pile of prey.

Over the soft buzz of chatter, Sky picked up cats yowling at each other. Twitching her ears, Sky headed to the small commotion of cats around Thunder. The huge tom seemed overwhelmed with the responsibility of being a leader. It would be easier if four cats weren't all shouting at once asking for his help.

"What's going on?" Sky asked. The four cats around Thunder quieted down. The large ginger tom stopped growling to face Sky.

"Mille heard that other cats are going to attack us for our territory. Fred says we should do nothing while Boots and Ranger think we should go after them first," he explained. A sense of fear crept over Sky. If a fight broke out, who knew what would happen. They could support themselves sure, but if too many cats got injured, or worse killed, then they might go back to starving.

"When are they supposed to attack?" Sky whispered, glancing at Mille. The gray she-cat glanced down at her black paws. Her ears twitched as she thought.

"I didn't catch much. All I picked up is 'soon.' And that there will be a lot of cats," she replied in a shaky voice. That didn't offer much consolation to Sky. If they were to fight this force, then they would need more info.

"We should-" Sky was cut off as a battle cry erupted through the clearing. Waves of cats filled into the small clearing. Shouts and screams filled the air as multiple battles broke out. Soon, cats all around the forest gathered around the four treed space. Whatever word had spread, it brought every cat to this one spot. And all of them wanted to

A thick-furred black she-cat pounced on Thunder. The two tumbled in claws as two cats went after Sky. She swerved around others in an attempt to get near a tree. It wasn't a cowardly act. She just wanted to see how many cats there were and how her friends were fairing. And if she could see Star, she'd feel a bit better. The black she-cat wasn't the best fighter around. She'd need a lot of help to stay alive in this fight.

In a fluid motion Sky bounded up the tree, leaving the two in the dust. They prowled around the trunk for a moment before diving into the mass. Huffing, Sky scanned as far as she could. The full moon bathed the whole forest in brilliant silver light. Her eyes darted wildly to locate Star. She worried for the speckled she-cat's safety above her own life.

In the moon's glow, she spotted Star outside the clearing. Three cats crowded around her and Val. Pelts rose as growls rumbled from both sides. Fast as possible, Sky scaled down the tree. Ignoring all attackers, she dashed to Star. Through the mass, she spotted Dusk fighting with Jasper. Knowing they were safe together, Sky kept running.

Sky leapt on the brown tom in front of Star, dragging her claws down his flank. He yowled, turning furiously on his paws to shake her off. Relentlessly, Sky hung on, digging in deeper. Blood streamed down his sides, staining the earth. Without the snow, the brown-green ground turned a dark brown color. Sky missed the snow, even if it turned pink from spilt blood.

The tom stopped and dropped to his side. Before he could roll, Sky jumped off. Val shrieked as she fell to the ground. Her chest rose slightly, meaning she was still alive. Star dashed to her and began cleaning the injured she-cat's wounds.

Sky barely took a step when a blue-gray she-cat barreled into her. As all the breath got knocked out of her lungs, the she-cat slashed along Sky's flank. Red welled, turning her white pelt pink. Her gray paws clawed at the ground to pull herself up.

The blue tinged she-cat faced her, baring crooked fangs. Scars littered her body from past battle. Some were fading while others were bright pink and puckered along the skin. Her small tail lashed. Half off it had been bitten off in a previous brawl. The only obvious scar Sky had was the one on her shoulder. The flesh looked ragged as it tried to heal.

"Not standing so pretty, are you," she spat. Sky snarled in returned. _What's this she-cat's problem?_ Her claws tore into the dried grass. There was barely any since the snow had melted.

With her gaze trained on the she-cat, Sky lunged. Her front paws dug into the blue tinged she-cat's stomach, pushing her to the ground. Hissing, the she-cat struck out her hind legs. Sky's head jerked back as one hit her neck, drawing blood. Twisting around, Sky slashed into the she-cat's flank. Streams of blood cascaded down her side.

The she-cat snapped her jaws, aiming for anywhere on Sky. She landed a bite on Sky's leg. The white she-cat shrieked as jagged fang scrapped along bone. Crimson sprayed from a vein, dappling both she-cats. Afraid to move in a risk of deepening the wound, Sky rested a paw on the she-cat's neck. It was the only thing she could think of doing. She squeezed, her claws threatening to pierce the flesh. The blue tinged she-cat stalled. Even she was aware of the predicament placed upon her. One wrong move and her life would be ended.

Cautiously, she let go of Sky's leg. Free, Sky dragged her paw down her neck. Gasping, the blue tinged she-cat convulsed. Turning around, Sky left the she-cat to grovel in the ground. There was no guarantee that she'd live or die. And Sky couldn't bring herself to kill another cat right out.

"Star, are you alright?" she asked. Huffing, she headed over to her friend. Val had climbed up a tree to nurse her wounds, leaving Star to wait for Sky. There were no visible wounds on the speckled she-cat, causing a small smile to appear on Sky's face. It vanished when Star didn't reply. She stared up, her light blue eyes wavering with fear. Confused, Sky followed her friend's gaze.

Shock rippled through her at the sight of the moon. Instead of a brilliant sliver or white, it was tainted red. It slowly filled up with dark crimson, swishing with liquid as it dared to turn entirely red. Fear delved deep in Sky. A sight like this was unearthly, unreal. It scared her and had her fur standing on end.

"What does it mean?" Star whispered. Shaking, Sky couldn't find any words. No other cat had noticed the moon's change. They had all been too preoccupied with fighting and defending themselves.

They were sitting mice staring at the moon. It didn't take long for two cats to realize and take advantage. One jumped on Sky while the other pinned Star to the ground. Sky thrashed under a wiry brown she-cat. Her companion, a gray tabby tom, dug into Star. The black she-cat whimpered as blood spilled from her flank. She kept still due to the paw on her neck. Sky stared on, feeling the irony in the situation.

"Don't kill her!" Sky pleaded. The wiry she-cat leaned down so her yellow eyes locked with Sky's.

"And why would we listen to you?" she asked, a menace smirk spread across her face. Clenching her jaw, Sky stopped moving. She didn't know what to say to spare Star's life. Going against the wiry cat meant her friend would attack Star in a second. And she couldn't move quickly enough to dash out and attack the tom.

Something popped into her mind. Without thinking, she blurted, "Because she's pregnant! You wouldn't hurt or kill a mother and her unborn kits, would you?" Astonished, the wiry she-cat let up only slightly on Sky. The gray tabby just laughed and pushed Star harder into the earth.

"Do you expect us to believe that? There's no milk scent on her," the tom spat. A cringe raced up Sky's spine. _I'm so stupid! How can I help her now?_ Sky's eyes darted quickly around. Nothing useful came in view. Cats fought amongst themselves, not caring what happened to others. None of her friends were near. Calling for them would take too much time.

She was trapped without any options.

Sensing Sky's defeat, the wiry she-cat placed a paw on her neck. Sky tensed as the tabby tom did the same to Star. Both she-cats held the same fear in their blue eyes.

"You both will die. But first," the wiry cat whispered in Sky's ear, "you'll watch your little friend die." Sky's eyes widened as her head fidgeted back and forth. A wicked smile grew on the tabby tom's face as he sliced Star's throat.

The black she-cat was dead in moments.

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Now, when I first wrote this, I swore that in the books the moon turned red. Then I re-read "Secrets of the Clans." Turns out that wasn't the case. Oh well, I think it's a great touch. **

**Until next time! And check out my poll and one-shots!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to WaterRK9, Graywhisper, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Animaneya, lilyspots, and the unknown reviewer for reviewing!**

**This chapter was hard to write for several reasons. The biggest reason was due to wanting to stay true to the original story, while still making it my own because there was no mention of Sky in the books. Nor did I want to straight out copy the scene from **_**Secrets of the Clans**_** and just add a few things for Sky's sake. So, I decided to use a few concepts, while changing some, and meshed it together. There are a few lines I knew I needed, so I am using them. Those lines will only be spoken ones and will be marked with italics. So, if there is a whole line a cat is using, it will be entirely in italics.**

**Now to cover the copyrights, because I am too broke to be sued. I, Kawakage, do not own Warriors. They belong to the four authors under the name of Erin Hunter. I am only using lines out of **_**Secrets of the Clans**_** pgs. 4-5. for this chapter to stay genuine to the books. Those written belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Phew, now onto the chapter.**

Chapter 15

"Star!" Sky screamed. Filled with despair, she clawed at the earth. The wiry she-cat forced her down, pushing her paw deeper into Sky's neck. Though she didn't draw blood, the white she-cat found it rather hard to breathe.

As the she-cat tightened her grip, a gray flash barreled into her. The two tumbled off Sky, rolling along the ground in a fury of claws and teeth. Free, Sky faced the gray tom, snarling fiercely. She imagined ripping his throat out with her bare claws. It was a first, since she never wanted to intentionally kill a cat. Not wasting a second, she leapt on him.

Her claws tore into his fur, ripping it off while leaving scarlet lines. Rage clouded her mind and blurred her vision. All she could think of was attacking, hurting him as much as possible. The bloodlust was new, something she welcomed with open paws. This cat had to pay for what he did.

Dripping with blood, the tom collapsed. Sky stood over him, her glowing blue shards glaring into his wavering yellow-green eyes. Growling, she bared her fangs, now scarlet from tearing through flesh. She took a step forward, but stopped when Ian called out to her. Full of rage, she turned around.

Soft blue eyes met her, screaming out for her to stop. Fear danced across his face, frightened by the bloodlust she possessed. Behind him, the wiry she-cat scrambled to her feet and limped away as fast as she could. The gray tom followed her, desperate to escape.

"Sky, this isn't you. You'd never kill a cat straight out," Ian whispered. A low growl escaped Sky. She dug her claws into the ground, squishing the spilled blood.

"He deserves it! He killed Star!" she snarled. A tremor passed through Ian's chest as shock kicked in. His head lowered, keeping his gaze from Sky.

"I-I had no idea. D-does any other cat know?" he asked. Sky took a step forward. Anger clawed at her heart, but she tried to keep her tone neutral.

"No. And I'd appreciate it if you told no cat that I witnessed her death. Every cat will know when the battle's over, but right now, I don't want any other cat to feel the way I do," she replied, sounding more like a leader than a friend. Taking a deep breath, Ian glanced up. Sky looked into his eyes, seeing sincerity as he meowed,

"I promise I won't say a word," he vowed. Sky offered him a slight nod. A slight smile appeared as she reached forward and rubbed her cheek against his.

"And thank you for saving my life," she purred.

A small grin appeared on Ian's face as he whispered, "It's no problem."

**XxX**

Together, Ian and Sky ventured back in the battle. As a team, they fought against attacking cats. With every cat they took down, Sky felt the pain in her heart slowly decrease. Still, she knew that she'd never forget about Star. There would always be a sliver of pain in her heart, no matter how much time has passed.

Sky hadn't spotted her brother or Dusk. She worried for their safety, but had no time to find them. With all the fighting, she repeated _They're alive. I know they're alive. _over and over to herself. It kept her spirits high.

The fear-filled yowls slowly died. Many cats lied unmoving in the clearing. Some had passed out from the constant battling. Everything became bathed in a sickly red light from the crimson moon above. Completely tired, Sky collapsed to the ground. A few fox-lengths away, Thunder fell to his side. Wounds littered his ginger body. Overtaken by fatigue and exhaustion, one by one the surviving population all slept.

They slept for the whole day, only waking when the moon had risen again. A silver tom woke first. Around him, spirits of the fallen rose. They bore no wounds and shone like the stars. As more cats woke, the sprits ascended above the trees. They murmured to themselves, watching as the conscious yet wounded cats looked around the clearing. Some reunited, elated to see their friends or family were alive. Others mourned when they saw the dead body of some cat they knew.

A few growled and hissed, wanting revenge for their beloveds. Above, the spirits grew angry. How could the cats still be willing to fight after the bloodshed that turned the grass red and ran through the forest? If any cat could live, there would have to be no fighting.

"_Unite or die_," the spirits raged. Below, the cats stared up, not sure if what they were seeing was true. Sky spotted Star among the spirits. Beside her, Thunder lowered his head. His dear friend was gone due to the fighting.

A thick furred black-she cat padded to the middle of the clearing. She jumped onto the stone that erupted from the ground so every cat could hear her.

"_My name is Shadow_," she meowed. Glancing at her, Sky's fur bristled. This was the same cat she saw attack Thunder. And based on the growl in the ginger tom's chest, he recognized her to. "The only way we can unite is under one leader. _I can hunt in the depths of the darkest night. Let Shadow rule the forest!_"

Behind Sky, Jasper muttered something under his breath. He had witness Shadow tearing a she-cat to shreds. They didn't need a leader who brutally murdered others.

"_You would lead us into darkness too!_" a silver tom retorted. His long fur flowed like water as he bounded up to the rock. His green eyes glared into Shadow's. "_I am River! I move through the forest along secret paths and hidden places. It is River, not Shadow, who should unite the forest!_"

A loud snort sounded. Sky looked to see the wiry she-cat that had trapped her earlier. The gray tom sat next to her, covered with dried blood from the wounds she had given him. A snarl erupted in Sky's throat.

"_The forest is more than River and Shadow,_" the wiry she-cat spat. Fluidly and quickly, she dashed up to River and Shadow. "_Wind alone reaches its distant corners. I am as fast as the wind that blows from the high moors. _I _should be the ruler._ It is only fitting since I was named after the wind." Sky took a step forward, but Thunder moved faster and beat her.

"_What good is any of that compared to my strength and skill at hunting? If any cat was born to rule, it is I._ After all, I have led cats before with no problems. I doubt any of you have," he snarled, glaring at the three gathered around and on the rock. Sky calmed down slightly. Out of the four gathered, she held more hope for Thunder. He was a good leader: kind, caring, and one who knew how to lead. None of the others looked ready to take charge of all the cats.

"Sky," Ian whispered. She looked at him and saw a small devious smirk play on his mouth. "You'd be a better leader than them all. You should go up there." Dusk and Jasper nodded. Together, and against Sky's protesting, they pushed her forward. Sky stumbled a few paces and her ears burned hot. That was no way to make an impression.

Glancing at Thunder, who seemed surprised, Sky turned to face the others. She cleared her throat, trying to keep her fears at bay. Sure she had led a few cats before, but that was nothing compared to the amount that stood around her. All of them glared her down, wondering what made her so special. She spotted Ian, who gave her an encouraging smile. Fueled with a new sensation, she felt a spark of words in her mind. Going with them, she began.

"I, Sky, should be the leader. For without the sky, there would be no place for the sun. Without the sun, there would be no shadows. If there wasn't a place for water-filled clouds, there would be no river. It is those same clouds that emit thunder. There would be no wind if it didn't travel from the sky. Without the sky, there is no existence," she meowed. A stunned silence swept the crowd. The other cats had made a good point, but Sky obliterated all of them with just a few logical words.

Growling, Wind faced Sky. The two she-cats faced each other down while Thunder glared at Shadow. The black she-cat jumped down from the rock and stood in front of Thunder. Claws unsheathed as tails lashed violently. Yowls sounded as fighting words dared to be spoken.

Above, black clouds swirled in the sky. They covered the moon, blocking out any light. A black she-cat began to appear on the rock, outlined with silvery stars. As her features filled in, Sky was shocked to see Star furiously staring at them. Her soft blue eyes hardened to shards as the glimmering stars around her shined brightly in the dark clearing.

"You're all acting like thistle-brained foxes!" she shouted. The clearing grew silent as every pair of eyes trained onto her. "Fighting is never the answer when words can be used. Don't think about just yourselves. Think about your family, your friends, and those you loved. Above all, think about the kits that are yet to come. They shouldn't be born in a blood-ridden world of anger and violence!" Under her tone, Sky flinched.

Unable to speak, the five cats who stood near the rock glanced from one another before turning back to Star. A few other cats, a white tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a tabby tom, all joined her. They barely fit on the rock they stood on.

"There is plenty of room in the forest. All five of you will find a place in the forest with other cats like you. All five of you will be leaders of your _own_ Clans," the tabby tom meowed. Above, the moon reappeared, shimmering white instead of red. Glistening spirits composed of stars stood around the clearing.

"You will need to set borders and live by them," the white tom ordered. Beside him, the tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward. Kindness lingered in her amber eyes.

"_We will watch over you from Silverpelt_," she paused and motioned to a patch of close stars in the night sky. "_We will visit you in your dreams and guide you on your journeys,_" she promised. Sky's mind swirled with all the information. It was a lot to take in.

"_Once a _moon," the white tom meowed calmly, "on the night of_ the full moon, you will gather here, between the four great oak trees, for a night of truce. You will see us above you in Silverpelt and know we are watching. And if blood is spilled on those nights, you will know we are angry._ This place will hence be known as Fourtrees, in honor of the four seasons you will face."

"And you will be known as warriors!" yowled the tabby tom. The five leaders bowed to the four spirits that looked down on them.

"_From now on, you will live by a warrior code. Your hearts will be filled with courage and nobility, and if you must fight, it will be not for greed, but for honor and justice._ We will help and show you the way, but it is up to you to lay down a path for the warriors to come," Star meowed. Around the clearing, silence held its place as cats took in the information.

Finally, Thunder looked up at the four spirits. "_This is wise advice._ Thank you for it. What, shall we call you by?" he asked. The spirits looked at each other. They had not expected that answer. A few words were mumbled amongst each other. Then Star stepped forward.

"We are the stars that watch other you. We will guide you with help and warnings. Just as you will all be named Clans after your leaders, we will be called StarClan. There will be no leader, but each of us are a star that will shine the way. And when the time comes, you will all become a shimmering star that will lead the way for a new generation," she answered. A smile broke out across Sky's face. She stared at her friend, full of wisdom at such a young age.

"In return for becoming leaders and watching over your Clans, we will give you eight lives. Then you'll be able to lead your Clans for seasons to come," the tabby tom meowed. A few gasps broke out throughout the cats. There was no denying the awe they held at the several lives the leaders would possess.

"Thank you, for everything," Sky purred. Star returned a soft grin. Then, she turned and with the other spirits, ascended into the sky. When their wispy outlines vanished, a star formed in Silverpelt.

Below, the blood soaked ground slowly reverted back to normal, shimmering in the light form the full moon. Though the dead bodies stayed the same, the environment cleansed itself of the darkness that had accumulated from the fighting. Only when things looked back to normal, did the five Clan leaders turn to the crowd.

A new era of the warriors was beginning.

**Ah, the Clans will now be formed! Don't worry, there will be more chapters after this. There's a new and somewhat important update on my profile. You may want to read it and vote on my poll if you haven't already.**

**Once more, I don't own Warriors. If I did, then I would have started the series with the older Clans first then introduces Rusty later. But that's just me.**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Graywhisper, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, and WaterRk9 (twice!) for reviewing. **

**Now, I tried to give the leaders a personality fit from what they book say while adding a little bit more. Thunder is a caring, strong, and determined cat. Shadow is tough to deal with and doesn't like dealing with others. Wind is pushy because she's proud, wily, and stubborn. River tends to do what is best while keeping things real and cares more about his own Clan than the others. And Sky, is well… Sky.**

**This is kind of a slow chapter. The next one has more action with a few brawls and such. This is just setting things up. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 16

A stunned silence encased the clearing for a moment. The cats found it hard to describe what had happened. Sky kept staring at the four surrounding her, the words of Star spinning in her head. Thunder glared at Shadow while Wind wouldn't dare glance at Sky. Already there was a division between the leaders. The only one who seemed neutral was River, who hadn't said anything since he introduced himself.

Finally, one cat spoke. "What do we do now?" a ginger tom meowed. A similar colored tom stood by him. They each held marks of the recent battle.

The five leaders glanced at one each other. "We divide into our Clans," Sky replied, remembering Star's words. A soft murmur rippled through the crowd.

"How should we do it equally?" a light brown she-cat asked. Again, the leaders shared an awkward look. Being on the spot was rather off setting.

"Well, all cats who like to swim should come with me," River meowed. Several cats shifted in their spots before heading up to him. After a few seconds, others joined, either due to family or getting over their nerves. Pleased with the number, River led the cats to a spot on the side. Those that were left congregated around the rock and the other leaders.

"Those that live in the shadows should follow me," Shadow exclaimed, a slight growl in her chest. Several strong and dark pelted cats slunk through the clearing to her. Shadow's green eyes scrutinized over those around her. With a pleasing nod, she took her warriors to a different side of the clearing.

Sky began to step forward, but Wind beat her with a snarl. Anger flashed in Sky's blue eyes. Slightly shaking his head, Thunder touched her shoulder with his tail. She met his eyes and forced her anger away with a sigh. _Thunder is keeping a level head. I probably should._ She knew it would be hard with Wind as a leader. The two would be butting heads for a while.

"All those who live to run and run faster than the others, come with me," Wind meowed. Instantly the gray tom followed her. Sky noticed their closeness and her eyes narrowed. Lithe and thin cats padded quickly up to them. They didn't look too strong, but they held an air of sleekness. In a battle they'd be hard to catch.

"You can go first," Thunder whispered. Sky's gaze shifted to him. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you," she responded. The ginger tom grinned. At least they could count on each other.

Gathering her thoughts, Sky jumped up the great rock. Her eyes scanned the left over cats. She looked for the ones with long, strong legs like her. There were only a small pawful, but she hoped others would come with her as well.

"If you prefer jumping in trees, living up higher than others, chasing birds and squirrels, then you'd be welcome with me," she called. Immediately Dusk, Ian, and Jasper dashed to the stone. They met up with her as she jumped to the ground. The ginger tom from earlier headed over along with Val and some cats that had lived with her in the clearing before. Others silently debated with themselves before making their way to Sky.

Smiling, Sky led her new formed Clan to the clearing's outskirt. Thunder gave a short message and the rest of the cats joined him. Sky felt slightly bad that he got those who didn't belong with the others. But when she looked closer, she saw several powerful cats that would be a nightmare to fight.

Now with their Clan, a few cats meagerly introduced themselves. Barely listening, Sky looked across the clearing. Wind was speaking to her Clan with a commanding aura. Shadow appeared to be doing the same. Laughing, River talked to a few of his warriors including a reddish tom. With a smile, Thunder talked to the ginger tom Sky saw earlier. With a small jolt, Sky realized the one who had spoken had decided to join her Clan.

She turned back to her warriors just in time to catch his name: Ed. "Hey, is that your brother?" Sky asked, pointing to the ginger tom with her tail. Blinking, Ed nodded.

"Yeah, he is. But he's more suited for the forest floor than I am," Ed answered. Sky gave a small at him, grateful he had then joined her Clan. Her attention was diverted as two kits dashed underneath paws. A dark brown she-cat followed them.

"Phil! Helen! Calm down!" she shouted. Sky watched as the queen ran after her kits. She remembered being that rambunctious when she was that age. Grinning softly, she raised her voice.

"You two better calm down or I'll come after you," she warned. The kits glanced at her, their wide eyes wavering. They skidded to a stop and waited for their mother. The queen shot a thankful smile to Sky then tended to her kits.

A yowl sounded on the rock. Every cat turned and saw River standing over the rest. "Now that we have our Clans, we should establish our territories," he announced. The other leaders padded away from their new Clans, heading up to him. The territories would be no problem. It would be coming up with the borders that would cause tempers to flare.

"I know the moors would be the best place for us," Wind meowed. A small growl lingered in Sky's chest. Of course she'd be the first one to state her mind.

Shadow mumbled something and rolled her eyes. The rest ignored her and focused on Wind. "That seems acceptable. There's should be plenty of room for you there," Thunder replied. The others latently agreed. As River cleared his throat, Shadow spoke first.

"I deserve to have the darkest place in the forest. The only such place is across the gray path that runs beside the forest," she growled. Sky remembered the gray path with a shudder. If she wanted the territory, she could have it. There was no way she'd be caught running across that death trap.

"I have no objection," she muttered. The others murmured in agreement. None of them wanted that place anyway.

"Since my Clan lives for the water, I request the river and the portion around it. I've been living there for a while and know where everything is," River meowed calmly. Sky and Thunder nodded, seeing it fit. Why shouldn't a cat bent on water live by the river? None of the leaders would want to spend too much time in the water.

"There are two sets of small forests. I know they both hold the same prey," Thunder meowed. Sky smiled at him.

"The one near the city has taller trees. We'd be more comfortable there," she pointed out. She remembered seeing them when she climbed the trees so many moons ago.

"Then you can have them. Any forest will be fine for me and my warriors," he responded. Apparently thinking they were done, Shadow began to head back to her Clan. It took a few seconds before River called her back.

"I've consulted with a cat in my Clan and decided to make him a deputy. Like a second in command. And I just want to bring it to your attention. In fact, we could make it part of the 'warrior code' Star mentioned," he meowed. The others stalled as they thought about it. Thunder and Wind already seemed to have a cat in mind whereas Sky and Shadow were at a complete loss. Shadow didn't trust others, so picking one would be hard. Sky barely knew her warriors. She wouldn't have any idea who to pick.

"Okay," Wind meowed in agreement. After a moment, everyone agreed.

"Come tomorrow, we'll meet to discuss borders and announce our deputies," Thunder responded. Sky shuffled her paws, slightly overwhelmed. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a leader.

With everything settled, the leaders went back to their Clan. Just as the sun began to rise, they headed to their territories to start their new life as a Clan.

**As always, I don't own Warriors.**

**In the next chapter, they'll each get their warrior name. Then it'll get more exciting with border skirmishes, fighting off enemies, creating the warrior code and so forth. So stay tuned!**

**If you haven't already, please vote on my poll and check out the update on my profile!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Graywhisper, WaterRk9, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Animaneya, GinnyStar, noname, XxBlazestormxX, and Nightwish of LightningClan for reviewing! That's the most reviews for a single chapter so far.**

**This chapter's a bit long, but it has some action and wonderful warrior code decisions. And I'm sorry to say that I had a little mishap in the last chapter. I said they'd be getting their names, when (according to my wonderful outline which I am **_**trying**_** to stick to for once) they'll be getting them in Chapter 18. I'm sorry.**

**And I could have split this up into two chapters, but then it'd be another boring chapter then one exciting. This has a mixture of both.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Sky quietly led her Clan as they walked beside Thunder and his. The forest that would soon be home to SkyClan was nestled between what would become ThunderClan territory and RiverClan territory. It would be a relief not to be near Wind and her tyrant friend. Living near a river would provide a source of water and she'd still be able to hunt in the trees.

With a flick of his tail, Thunder said good bye and headed deeper into his territory. The small smile on Sky's face vanished. Now there was no cat to hide behind. She was alone in leading her Clan. A twitch ran across her face as she remembered she'd need to find a cat worthy of being deputy.

She stalled and looked back at her Clan. Her gaze flickered from cat to cat. Several of them were strong enough to lead with her, others looked thin from malnutrition. After they found a spot to live, the first thing they would need to do is hunt.

"Are you okay?" Dusk asked, interrupting Sky's thoughts. Putting on a cheery expression, she looked at her dark furred friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," she replied. Mischief snuck across Dusk's green gaze.

"Do you mind sharing?" she teased. Sky tilted her head, unsure of what her friend was hiding. Noticing Sky's look, Dusk instantly turned away.

"I have to pick a deputy. I don't know what cat to choose," Sky answered.

"You could choose me, or Ian, or even Jasper. We know you better than the others," Dusk meowed. A sliver of doubt ran across Sky's gaze. It would be safe to appoint a cat she knew. It would be right to pick some other cat. Then she'd be placing trust in her new Clanmates.

"I'll figure it out before tomorrow. Maybe a cat will stick out while we put our new home together," she muttered. A small grin appeared on Dusk's face. She let the emotion she held earlier slide. She could mess with Sky if she wanted, but instead, decided to hold on to the secret she shared.

Some of the cats paused. It took a moment for Sky to reach Ed, who was at the lead since she hung back to speak with Dusk. Several cats stared at the hollow in front of them that spread out for several tree –lengths. Dust and cobwebs coated the hard ground. A few fallen trees laid in decay, crumbling from the elements. A small smile appeared on Sky's face.

"I think we found our home," she meowed. A few crazy looks met her. Shrugging them off, she bounded into the hollow. Jasper followed, scenting the air.

"This musty stench is strong," he muttered, batting a few dust particles on his nose. From the edge, Val snorted.

"If you expect me to get in there, you're crazier than a hare," she complained. Disdainfully, she licked her front paw. It took a lot of control for Sky not to retort with a snarky reply.

"Shouldn't we live in the trees instead of in the ground?" a black tom asked. Sky turned to face her Clan. No one looked pleased at the hollow idea. A squeal of excitement from the two kits sounded as they jumped-and fell- down into the dip. They dashed around, their small tails waving in the air.

"If we lived in the trees, the kits wouldn't be able to climb fast enough if an enemy attacked. In here, we could put a border up and keep ourselves safe," Sky replied. Soft murmurs traveled through the gathered cats. Seeming to nod, Ed leapt to the ground. His gaze swept the area as he padded up to Sky.

"If we clean this place up a bit, it would make a great camp. We could put brambles and thorns around the top, so there would only be one entrance," he meowed. A small beam formed on Sky's face. At least some cat was on her side.

"Yeah, and we could construct some dens," Ian added. Beside him, a minute white tom, lowered his head. After a second, both him and Ian joined Sky and the others.

Slowly, the others made up their minds. At that time, the sun was well in the sky, stretching the shadows to their limits in the forest. Stomachs growled as paws shuffled the dirt. Ed volunteered to take a few cats out hunting. Since she had not yet named a deputy, Sky stayed in camp as Ed left with Ian, Val, a tom named Jet, and a she-cat named Kate. The rest helped Sky clear out the debris and construct make-shift dens. Once the others returned, they would be able to fortify the shelters.

With the Clan full, most of the cats gathered together underneath a thicket of brambles. Sky watched on a ledge, right on a small rock that jutted over the edge. She saw Ellen sluggishly pad out of camp. She returned a few minutes later, yawning widely. As she reentered the den, Ed came out. He nodded to Ellen then noticed Sky watching him. With twitching whiskers, he jumped up to join her.

"Can't sleep?" she asked. Ed laughed and a ripple traveled through his chest.

"I should ask the same," he replied. The smile on Sky's face widened. There was something about this tom that she liked. He was a strategist and knew how to take control.

"When I can't sleep, I like to be under the stars. It makes me feel better," she meowed. Ed nodded, keeping his gaze down on his paws.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" he muttered. Stalling for just a moment, Sky forced her mind to stop racing. The reason she couldn't sleep was because she was having a hard time deciding on a deputy. There were several good cats for the position, but she didn't know exactly who to pick.

"Well, I expect the other leaders will bring their deputies with them. I'll need to pick them and choose a cat to leave in charge while I'm gone," she answered. Respecting his leader, Ed stayed quiet. Sky glanced at him, her eyes following the black spots that led from his neck down to his right paw. They were odd markings since they were limited to one section of his body.

"StarClan will show you the way and help you make the best choice," Ed meowed. At his words, Sky's eyes widened only slightly as they steeled. Maybe Star would visit in her dreams and help her out.

"Thank you Ed," Sky responded. With a minute grin, he nodded and headed down to the den. _I am going to bring something up about names. They sound odd considering we're warriors. We'll need new names to symbolize the life we now live._

Sighing, Sky tilted her head toward the stars. A few twinkled, seeming to acknowledge her presence. Keeping positive thoughts in her mind, she closed her eyes. Then, she waited for some guidance.

**XxX**

Out of the darkness, white speckles swirled together, forming a giant cloud of smoke. At the base, ginger flames licked a burning log. As the wood smoldered, black spots formed in the giant cloud of ash. As she moved closer, cries of fear rang out. As smoke clogged her lungs and burned her eyes, she made out a pair of amber eyes. They moved quickly as the yowls softened. Just as the world went dark, she witnessed a ginger tom carrying her out of the flames.

With a gasp, Sky woke. Ian stood over her, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked. Blinking, Sky slowly got to her paws. Bright sunlight peeked through leafy branches above, hitting her straight in the eyes. When it cleared, she focused on Ian.

"I just had a bad dream. I think it was a sign from StarClan," she whispered. Slightly understanding, Ian nodded. He didn't know anything about prophetic dreams, but he knew StarClan was important. He had seen the fallen warriors with his own eyes.

"What did they tell you?" he meowed. Sky glanced down at the hollow. Every cat was staring at her as she talked with Ian. It felt odd and she'd have to get used to it. After all, being leader meant being looked up to.

"They showed me who the deputy will be," she paused and cleared her throat. With her paws firmly on the ground, she shouted, "Cats of SkyClan! I was shown a vision last night of who the first deputy will be. That cat is Ed. Please, welcome him as your new deputy!" After a moment of hesitation, a chorus sounded, congratulating Ed.

When Sky moved toward the hollow's path, she noticed disappointment in Ian's gaze. Before she could ask, he padded away. A thread of sorrow strung around Sky's heart, but she didn't know why she felt so bad. Deciding to talk to him later, she headed down to Ed. Pride masked his face as his amber shimmered in the morning light.

"While we are gone," Sky announced, "Ian will be in charge. Listen to what he says." There was no mistaking the shudder that passed through Ian as he flinched. Quickly, he composed himself and looked at Sky.

"You won't regret your choice," he replied. Sky nodded to him then left camp with Ed right by her side. The anguish in Ian's eyes only increased when they vanished into the forest.

Both cats remained silent as they headed to Fourtrees. Birds called out to one another as they safely sat on high branches. Sky spotted the red belly of a robin. Her stomach growled and she realized she didn't eat anything that morning. Lowering her head, she hoped it wouldn't sound too much in front of the other leaders. They would assume her Clan can't hunt and forced their leader to go hungry from the lack of prey.

Ed heard the noise but kept his mouth shut. A ripple echoed in his abdomen since he felt the pull of hunger. He hadn't eaten anything either. Since they were in in unmarked territory, it wouldn't be safe to catch prey. One of the other leaders could be watching and attack with their backs turned.

Fourtrees came in view. A feeling of homesickness overwhelmed Sky. Never again would she live in the clearing she grew up with. She wouldn't feel the sanctity of seeing four strong oaks surrounding her as she slept. In a way, it would be a good thing. The memory of her father leaving, Vic's dead body being dragged back, all the blood from the night of fighting, all of the horrible memories she held might fade as time passed.

Thunder spotted them first. Beside him, his deputy flicked his tail in greeting. Ed stiffened for a moment then let his body relax. The ginger cat was his brother Ty. They had gone their separate ways, yet seemed to be drawn back together.

"Greetings," Sky meowed. River nodded his head while Shadow and Wind seemed bored. Now that they were all there, each leader introduced their deputies. Once more, Sky seemed to cringe at some of the names.

"This is Pinna," Shadow ended, pointing to the black and white she-cat. A gleam appeared in the ShadowClan cats' green gazes. They mirrored each other and for a second, Sky wondered if they were related. Ridge, the RiverClan deputy, noticed Sky's empty stare as she looked at the black she-cats. He cleared his throat and she flinched.

"Is something wrong?" Ridge asked. Blinking rapidly, Sky faced the reddish tom. Her gray paws clawed into the brown tinged grass for support.

"Something should be done about our names. They sound odd and I have a tom in my Clan named Ridge as well. We should make a new system so not many cats would share the same name," she suggested. Shadow looked ready to complain whereas River and Thunder merely kept quiet.

"How would you assume we do that?" Wind demanded. A hiss slithered through Sky's teeth.

"I haven't thought about that! But maybe it could be a two part thing, like our Clan names," she retorted. Beside her, Ed's head perked up.

"So, like," he quickly looked around, "Oakclaw?" he meowed. The leaders blinked, astounded.

"That sounds like a good idea," Thunder replied. A soft mumble went through the ten cats.

"So, every cat will just have a name like that from the moment they're born?" Shadow questioned with a snort. Fire burned on Sky's ears, spreading embarrassment to her chest.

"Well, I-" Sky started. Easily, Wind interrupted.

"The kits should, well, obviously, have 'kit at the end," she meowed. The arguing increased for a while until claws were out and fangs were bared. By the end, they finally agreed to a new naming system. It would become in affect tomorrow as every cat received their new names. However, it took half the day just to reach an agreement.

And that was only the beginning of their day.

**XxX**

"No, your border should be here!" Wind shouted. Her tail pointed past the small bridge to a clump of trees. River tried not to roll his eyes as he kept his anger under control.

"It should be at the river _and_ bridge. That way we have plenty of room for our territory," he replied. Shadow, bored since her borders were already marked, sat by her deputy, her tail lashing through the air violently. She attempted to leave earlier. However, she received verbal abuse from the other leaders.

"Either way, the river will be a border," Sky meowed. "I don't think WindClan cats would like jumping over it daily just to mark their territory." Wind's eyes narrowed as she held her tongue. _Keep your nose out of other's business. _She thought, her claws unsheathing.

"Besides, there's plenty of space that way," River added, pointing to the outline of a Twoleg nest. A grassy plain spread out in front of the nest with a few trees dappling the green ground.

Gorse mumbled something to Wind. Her anger lessened only slightly. "Fine, the river will be our border," she finally muttered. A pleased look appeared on River's face. With that settled, Sky let out a sigh of relief. Now that Wind was satisfied, they could move on. Then she'd get her borders settled and they'd be done for the day.

"Okay, let's move on," Thunder meowed. Wind stayed in place while the others started to walk. After a few moments, Shadow stopped as well. They refused to move even when the others called for them.

"We're burning daylight," Ed complained. Ty nodded in agreement while every cat stalled.

"Our borders are done. We shouldn't have to go with all of you," Shadow growled. For once, Wind agreed with the black she-cat.

"It's not like we'll ever be on your borders. So why should we go with you?" the wiry she-cat added. Gorse and Pinna silently agreed with their leaders.

"We went to your borders, you should do the same," Sky snarled. Her white fur bristled while her claws unsheathed.

"That's not our problem," Pinna retorted. Following her leader, her black fur puffed out. The ShadowClan she-cats bared their fangs. Ed dropped into a crouch as his claws unsheathed. If there was a fight, he'd rather be prepared than get blindsided.

"We don't need to fight," Thunder urged, though he appeared ready to claw into Shadow. River stood out of the way with Ridge, watching the others.

"It appears," Shadow started, lowering her weight to her paws, "that we do." As soon as the last word was out, she flung herself at Thunder. Pinna leapt at Ty, drawing her claws down his flank. Snarling, Sky lunged for Wind, leaving Gorse to Ed.

Angry, Sky bit into Wind's shoulder. Blood filled her mouth as the wound bleed heavily. Wind's hind claw kicked up, managing to scrape Sky's right ear. Scarlet dripped into her eyes, blinding her for a moment. Pushing with all her weight, Sky knocked Wind to the ground. She held the brown she-cat down with a paw until Gorse barreled into her. He pushed a paw into her throat, daring to claw into her.

Nervously, Sky swallowed. She had been in this situation before. Unfortunately, Ian wasn't there to save her.

**I was lacking inspiration and decided to name Ed after **_**Edward Elric**_**. I wanted to make him a hothead, but instead just turned him into a ginger tom. Hehe, and the markings on his right leg hint at his auto mail. I was tempted to name his brother Al, but didn't. I should stop watching anime while I type…**

**Once more, I don't own Warriors.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Graywhisper, WaterRk9, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Animaneya, and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing! Sorry it's been a while. I've had several exams and essays these past two weeks. And midterms are coming up. So, it'll be awhile until I post Chapter 19. All the cats get their new names, but the ceremony isn't exactly the same because well, the warrior code hasn't been developed. And, I love the ending, because it offers a whole world of possibilities to continue. (Though, **_**I**_** know what's going to happen. *Insert evil laugh*)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Acting quick, Sky twisted out of Gorse's grip. Using her leg's strength, she jumped on top of Gorse. She looked down at the gray tom with pure malice. "I'm done being pushed around by you, Wind, and every other cat that thinks they can walk on my like I'm dirt. Well, no more. I'm now a leader, and by StarClan, it's about time I acted like it," Sky growled. Determination shone in her brilliant blue eyes.

Gorse stared up at her, refusing to back down. Anger erupted in his chest. The dynamic between the two cats would always be the same: hate. Hate for killing Star, hate for letting Wind become a rival leader, hate for always despising each other.

"Sky, let him go," Ed meowed firmly. Quickly, she glanced at her deputy. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Gorse. Reluctantly, she let him go. Despite her feelings, she knew killing him would result in a feud between her Clan and WindClan. That was the last thing she needed for her new Clan and the warriors who trusted her.

"We're continuing on," Thunder called, looking at the others. River and Ridge stood with him.

"Come or not, we don't care," Ty added. Sky gazed at her deputy then followed the ThunderClan toms. Wind stayed put while Shadow whispered something to her. A smile spread across the wiry leader's face. Together, they watched the others disappear over a small hill. Pinna laughed and felt her claws dig into their earth. Darkness would be coming, and they would be the cause of it.

**XxX**

"I'll see you at the next Gathering," Thunder called. Sky, smiling, nodded and watched the ginger tom vanish with his deputy. After a moment, Ed appeared from marking the new border. Setting the territories had been rather easy with Thunder. The tom wasn't confrontational and they had been able to talk calmly. It was nice change of pace after dealing with Wind and Shadow.

"So, how are you going to tell the Clan about the name changes?" Ed asked. Sky tilted her head slightly as she thought. Convincing her warriors to give up their names would be a challenge. They already gave up their old lives. Asking to now give up their identity may be a step too far.

"I'll tell them about it and if any cat doesn't want to change their name, can leave. It'll be a test of… loyalty," she replied. It would be risky to give the warriors an ultimatum. So much had been expected of them already.

Ed nodded, hoping Sky would do the right thing.

Both cats stalled at the edge of the hollow. Their eyes widened at the sight. The camp had been cleared of all debris, swept out of loose dirt, cobwebs, and dust. The one den had seemed to multiply into three. A small pile of prey stood in the middle with cats eating around it. _This is amazing!_ Sky bounded down the small ledge and searched for Ian to thank him.

"How did it go?" Dusk gasped when she saw the blood splashing Sky's fur. "Are you alright?" she asked. Sky slowed down her pace but didn't stop.

"Our borders are set, WindClan was being difficult, and I'm fine," Sky answered. Her friend opened her mouth, only to close when Sky walked right by her. _What was that about?_ Dusk didn't have a chance to ask.

Sky dashed through the small clearing, searching for Ian's gray pelt. It shouldn't have been too hard. There were only three cats that were gray. However, she didn't spot him. Immediately, and unexpectedly, fear exploded in her mind. Quickly, she turned around and spotted her brother.

"Jasper! Where's Ian?" she demanded. He placed the mouse in his jaws down. It took a moment for him to remember.

"I think he went out hunting with Ellen and Ridge," he replied. A small smile appeared on Sky's face. _Oh thank StarClan. I thought something bad had happened._

"Okay, thanks," Sky meowed. After a nod, Jasper padded away. Confused, Dusk approached her friend once more.

"So, besides the fighting, did anything interesting happen?" she carefully muttered. Something glimmered in her green eyes, something Sky couldn't put her paw on. However, it disappeared when Dusk tentatively grinned.

"I suggested a new naming system. It'll be put in effect today," she answered. Surprised, Dusk's head jerked back a bit.

"What's changing?"

"We're going to use two part names so cats will have more unique names. Kind of like how the Clans are called." It wasn't hard to miss the discomfort Dusk held. The corner of Sky's mouth twitched. If her best friend didn't like hearing this, then breaking it to the Clan would be hard.

"So, all the Clans are doing it?" Dusk asked. Simply, Sky nodded. There wasn't much else to say. Sky dismissed Dusk and bounded up the small ledge that she decided to use for announcements. It allowed her to stand above her Clan, giving her their attention.

"Cats of SkyClan! Please gather in front of me," she shouted. A few stalled, their ears and whiskers twitching. They stopped in their activities and did as their leader said. As they settled down, Ian reentered camp with his hunting patrol. The three of them dropped off their prey before joining the small crowd. Ian sat beside Dusk and Jasper, his eyes darting to glance at Ed for a moment. The deputy rested a few mouse-lengths behind Sky.

"Today," Sky began, "our borders have been set. Ed and I will take alternating patrols out tomorrow to show every cat where they are. It will be up to us to keep our borders secured. I don't suspect much trouble with ThunderClan and RiverClan, but we should never doubt anything." She paused and shuffled her paws. "Also, there is a new naming system. It will be with two parts and if you don't want to change your name, you have the choice of leaving." Instantly warriors murmured to each other. Tails lashed angrily while others stared at their paws.

"What does that entail?" a black tom, Slicer, gruffly demanded. Sky looked down at the thin tom. Since they arrived in camp, he hadn't done much but complain. However, he oversaw the den construction as he sat in the shade. The elderly tom held some knowledge, which helped some.

"I'll show you. Ed," the ginger tom stood and took two steps forward, "Do you vow to protect SkyClan?" she asked. Without hesitation, he nodded. "With your new name, I christen you as a true warrior of SkyClan. From now on, you will be called Emberfall." With a smile, _Emberfall_ bowed his head to his leader. The name had come to Sky from the dream she had. It seemed to fit the tom.

"So, all of us will get a two part name?" Phil, a young tom, asked. This time, Emberfall answered.

"Yes, every cat will. There is a special part for the kits," he replied. Tempers calmed down slightly while a few still held doubt in their gazes.

"Well, I think it's ridiculous," a yellow tom spat. Sky's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Then you can leave. If you want to stay with the Clan, you need to honor the warrior code and the changes that will come with it," she responded firmly. The tom snorted and quickly turned around. Another cat followed him out of camp. After a moment of silence, she added, "Any other questions or concerns?" When no cat replied, she smiled.

She swept her gaze over her warriors, stopping on Ian's face. Under her eyes, he almost fidgeted. Quickly, she turned her attention to her brother. "Jasper, Dusk, Ian, and Val, step forward," she ordered. The pinkish she-cat jumped, surprised to be called up in the first group. A minute smile appeared, showing genuine happiness. _I chose the right Clan._ She thought cheerfully as she joined the others.

With all four in front of her, names raced through her head. Dusk's would be no problem, but the others caused her to think for a moment. "Do all of you vow to put the Clan before your needs as you protect those around you?" she asked. There was no mistaking the honesty in their eyes as they replied yes. "Then, I give you your warrior names. Dusk, you will be known as Duskpetal. Jasper, you are now Jayflight. Ian, Stormclaw. And Val, you will be Ivyberry." As the new warriors returned to their spot, Sky called up four more cats.

Their names changed from Ridge to Olivevine, Jet to Smokesplash, Kate to Fallowcloud, and Mayleen to Dovesong. Afterwards, four adults remained with two kits. Sky wanted to save the kits for last considering they would already have part of their name assigned already. A minute white tom named Len became Smallstone, Slicer was changed to Snowstripe, Ellen became Dawnleaf, and Cocoa, the kit's mother, was renamed Cavernblossom.

Finally, Phil and Helen, the two kits, were called up. Excitement danced across their faces as they looked up at their leader. It wasn't hard to smile at their eagerness. "Phil, until you become a warrior, you will be named Finchkit. Helen, you will be known as Grasskit." Instantly they shouted out their new names as they ran around their mother. "SkyClan, you are dismissed," Sky meowed. Buzzing, the Clan dispersed. Emberfall headed to the pile of prey with Ivyberry and Smokesplash. The three laughed as they picked out a piece of quarry.

The kits followed Cavernblossom as she headed to a spot with Dawnleaf. A smile found its place on Sky's face. _Things are looking up. They really are. We have food, protection, and cats to support each other._ Easily, she bounded down from the ledge.

Stormclaw hadn't moved since he received his new name. Stiffly, he stood, staring at the ground. Something dark flashed in his eyes. Carefully, she headed up to him. Even when she was right in from oh him, he didn't move.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. Slowly, he lifted his head. When their eyes met, she almost flinched. Raw pain surfaced, swimming in his blue orbs. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. After a moment, he finally replied,

"No, and we need to talk."

**As always, I don't own Warriors.**

**And, if you already haven't, vote on the poll on my profile. Currently there's a three way tie for first.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I reread through the story to get my mind racing again. I noticed I never said thank you to one amazing reviewer: Whirlwind. I am so sorry I never properly thanked you before. Your review was inspiring and made my heart melt.**

**And thanks to Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Fogtail of RiverClan, Graywhisper, noname, XxBlazestormxX, Guest, and Silverwind1313 for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Random fact: Originally Jasper's warrior name was going to be Littlejay. Then I realized he'd be really mad and probably resent his sister due to being "Little" for the rest of eternity. So, it was changed to Jayflight.**

Chapter 19

For several seconds, all Sky could do was stare at him. Had she heard him right? _What could he need to talk about?_ Swallowing, she found her voice.

"Can we go into the forest, where we'll be alone?" she managed to mutter. After a slight moment of hesitation, Stormclaw nodded. He didn't matter where they were, he just needed to get what was in his mind out. Quickly, Sky looked around. She should tell some cat they would be gone. Otherwise they would cause panic to spread. And some warriors may think ill if she were to suddenly vanish.

Instead of telling Emberfall, she went to Duskpetal. The black she-cat would understand better than the ginger tom. When she padded up to her friend, Duskpetal saw an odd gleam in her leader's eyes. It was hard to put a claw on the emotion. Yet, Sky had seen it before.

"I'm heading out with Stormclaw. When you see Emberfall, tell him he's in charge until I return," Sky meowed. Instantly, Duskpetal smiled. She had known for a while the cat's feelings. It wasn't hard to miss considering she knew them both very well. She was surprised it took Sky so long to realize how the tom felt.

"No problem. Take as long as you need," Duskpetal replied. Her tone had Sky nervous. _What does she mean?_

"Um, alright," Sky muttered. Unsure of what else to say, she began to head back to Stormclaw. The tom had not moved though his head was spinning with a vortex of words and thoughts. They had been there for a while, taunting him at every turn.

Sky's mouth twitched as she glanced at Stormclaw. Uncomfortably, they bounded up the small hollow. The sun barely touched the horizon, stretching shadows that morphed the forest. Hues of orange and red blanketed the sky, mixed with translucent and opaque white. Normally, Sky would love to stare at the changing clouds. Now, she couldn't even keep her mind straight.

_What does Duskpetal know about all this? Obviously she noticed something I didn't. But what?_ The thoughts bounced in her head before she forced them away. The air was so awkward around her and Stormclaw, she had no idea what to do. Apparently he felt the same. His ears kept twitching as he stared at the ground.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Sky, do you like Emberfall?" he mumbled. Caught off guard, Sky froze completely. _Wh-where did that come from?_

"Yes, he's a nice cat," she replied. Instantly Stormclaw flinched. Confused, Sky tilted her head. She had no idea what had come over him. Never had he seemed so upset. She carefully added "Why does that matter?"

"How much do you like him?" he retorted. Bewildered, she padded over to him. _Why does he want to know that? What possible reason should I tell him?_ She hadn't made the connection, which caused Stormclaw to lower his head. This wasn't going the way he planned.

"I don't know. We haven't known each other that long. Once again, why does how I feel about Emberfall matter?" Sky replied, sounding exasperated. A low sigh escaped Stormclaw. It seemed the only way to tell her was to be direct.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you, but I just don't know how," he meowed quietly. Standing in front of him, Sky waited for him to look her in the eyes. When he did, all she saw was confusion and pain.

"What is it?" she whispered. She cared about him, she truly did. That's why she wanted so desperately to know what was bugging him. Maybe she could help; maybe she could talk to him about it. That couldn't happen, though, if he didn't tell her.

Stormclaw breathed in through his nose, causing his chest to shudder for a moment. Then he stalled. Something was wrong. A foul scent carried in the air, trailing to him. Quickly, he smelled the air once more. His body froze as it washed over him.

"Are you alright? Hey, Stormclaw?" Sky meowed, nudging his shoulder. Jolting, he faced her. Seeing his twitching nose, she opened her mouth. The scents around her flowed in. One stuck out; foul, dark, and reeking with blood. Just as Sky turned around, a gray creature lumbered toward them.

Though Sky had heard of badgers, never had she seen one. Its humongous size alone had her fur fluffed out. With one paw, it could sweep her into the air. "Run!" Sky shouted. She bolted to the right, leading the gray creature away from camp. Beady black eyes narrowed as the badger followed Sky. In a blur, Stormclaw ran past it and joined Sky.

"We need to lead it off our territory," he shouted. A growl rumbled in Sky's throat. Already her claws were unsheathing.

"Then it'll only come back. We need to fight it!" she retorted. Disbelief swarmed Stormclaw's eyes. _How can she be so reckless?_

"Two of us against one of that? That's insane!" he roared. If they weren't being chased, she would have skidded to a stop.

"We have to protect the Clan. Even at the cost of our lives. Unless you want to call for back up," she argued. He opened his mouth, ready to counter. When he knew he couldn't' defy her, he sighed.

"I won't leave you, I swear," he promised. Surprised, Sky stopped running. With wide eyes, she stared at him. She hadn't expected him to say something so meaningful. Suddenly, she realized what he had come out her to tell her. _Oh StarClan. He loves me. And… I think I love him too. _Noticing she stalled, Stormclaw turned around and padded back to her.

"The let's fight, together," she whispered. A small smile grew on his face. He took a step forward and placed a sheathed paw atop hers.

"Sounds like a plan," he responded softly. Without another word, they faced the badger. Claws unsheathed and tails lashed violently as they leapt at the gray creature.

**XxX**

A small whine escaped Stormclaw as he stood. Blood coated his front leg, spilling from a large gash left by the badger's enormous teeth. They managed to drive it off, but not without a price. The sun had set, the moon had risen, no cat had come looking for them yet, and Sky was wounded far worse than him. Right now, she rested a few mouse-lengths away, her breathing shallow from being thrown off the badger.

"Sk-Sky, can you hear me?" he rasped, reaching her. Only her ear twitched. Worried, he crouched over her. He carefully touched her cheek with his nose. "Sky?" She didn't respond. Stormclaw felt his heart drop. _Why her? Why did you take her?_ His fears were realized when Sky's whole body stalled.

Full of sorrow, he collapsed to the ground. Despite his desire to scream, he simply rested his cheek on Sky's flank. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he slipped into a deep slumber.

**I don't know why, but I feel evil. Maybe it's because I subject my characters to torture. Oh, well. I'll try to update tomorrow because I have no school until next week. And I'll be recuperating from cortisone shots. So, be on the lookout for a quick update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors… blah, blah, I've done this too many times.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Animaneya, Fogtail of RiverClan, VitanixKopa, Guest, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Stormstar321, and Silverwind1313 for reviewing! I didn't manage to update yesterday, but it's still a quick update considering the past.**

**Also, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

Chapter 20

Blackness swarmed around Sky, blinding her without any hope of sight. Wildly, she swung her head, searching for anything. Jumping to her paws, she began to walk. Still, nothing appeared.

"Sky." She jumped at the voice, not recognizing it as Star.

"Where am I?" Sky asked. Star softly laughed, allowing a small portion of light to be shed on the leader. The harshness caused Sky to blink rapidly, letting her eyes adjust. When they did, she saw Star standing next to a thin, wispy outline.

"I wish it would have been longer before we met again," Star meowed with remorse. As Sky lifted her head, so did the outline.

"Wait, I'm dead?" she whispered. Star nodded, causing fear to erupt in Sky's face. "I can't be dead! I was only leader for two days." Instantly she cringed. "Where's Stormclaw?"

The hesitation in Star's body caused Sky to fear the worse. "He's alive, but caught in a storm of depression. There's nothing to worry about though," Star replied. If it had been any other cat, Sky would have spat in their face.

"Nothing to worry about? I'm not alive while he is," she growled. A muscle twitched along Star's cheek.

"You must remember, the leaders were given nine lives." Instantly, Sky's body froze. She forgot about what StarClan promised the leaders. And she guessed so did Stormclaw. "Sky, you have eight lives left. When you lose the last one, this outline will be filled." Star pointed to the white, almost ghostly figure.

"And then, I truly die?" Sky guessed. Slowly, Star nodded.

"Yes. You must be careful. It's been two days and you're the first to lose a life!" Star shouted. The ferocity surprised Sky. This Star was much different than the cat she knew back at the clearing.

"Trust me. I'll think twice before jumping into trouble. Dying isn't something I like," Sky replied. Her muscles were sorer than imaginable, feeling like stones trapped under her fur. The wound around her neck stung, reminding her of the killing bite.

"Good. Now, allow me to send you back," Star meowed. In a speckled flash, she padded over to her friend. When she rested her nose on Sky's forehead, a bolt of electricity zapped Sky's body. Her throat closed up as she tried not to scream. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to stop.

When it did, she felt beaten and broken. Herbs permeated her nose, radiating from everywhere. Gray flickered across her gaze for a moment before things cleared. She now lay in a bramble den, reeking of flowers and leaves. The minute stature of Smallstone was seen, bent over as he examined something.

As Sky raised her head, a groan slithered out of her throat. Instantly Smallstone's paws stalled. Quickly, he bounded over to her. His gray gaze washed over her.

"It's about time you woke up," he meowed. Sky's eyes widened slightly. _He knew I'd come back?_

"You remembered I have nine lives?" she asked, surprised. Smallstone gave a heartfelt laugh, causing her to focus only on the brown arcs around his eyes and ears.

"A cat came to me last night and told me you'd be fine. I just had to watch over you. And, I can sense how many lives you have left. It's kind of weird to explain," he replied. Sky smiled, happy some cat had realized the nine lives thing. Otherwise, she might have woken up underground. That would have turned out disastrous.

"Where's Stormclaw?" she asked. All the joy on Smallstone's face disappeared.

"He's being watched over in the warrior's den by Jayflight. I've tried giving them seeds to help them sleep, but they'll be happy to see you," he responded. Sky didn't bother to ask how he knew so much about herbs. It didn't matter as long has he looked out for those in the Clan.

Stiffly, Sky got to her paws. It hurt to walk, but she managed to reach the entrance without collapsing. Bright sunlight met her eyes, showing it was almost sun-high. A few cats stalled, wondering if that was truly Sky. Fallowcloud and Olivevine were the first to smile at her, waving their tails in a greeting. Excitedly, Sky returned a wide grin. Before others could crowd around her, she slipped into the warrior's den.

"Please, eat something," Duskpetal urged, pushing a mouse closer to Jayflight. He shook his head, refusing to listen to her.

"No, I won't," he grumbled. With half-closed eyes, Duskpetal sighed. _What will it take to get him to eat?_ She turned to leave, but froze when her gaze rested on Sky.

"S-Sky," she whispered. Stormclaw muttered something before curling up tighter in the nest. Slowly, unsure of what was happening, Duskpetal padded to her friend.

"Sorry I made you all worry," Sky meowed, her voice full of hurt. Seeing her friends this way caused brambles to tighten around her heart. _They all care about me. I love them all so much._ At her voice, Stormclaw's ear twitched. For a moment, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. After all, he had been by her side when she died. He felt her body stop moving.

"How in StarClan are you alive?" Duskpetal asked, rubbing her cheek against Sky's. Purrs came from both, emitting the only sound in the den.

"Leaders receive nine lives from StarClan. I lost one of them, but I still have eight more," Sky replied happily. It was then, that Stormclaw lifted his head. His blue eyes that held a red tint widened when he saw Sky standing there. He attempted to jump to his paws, only to slide back into his nest. The flesh on his leg was tender, unable to hold him up. No wonder it took three cats to carry him back to camp last night.

"You're alright!" he shouted. Sky stopped reuniting with her best friend and walked over to him. Despite the expressionless mask on her face, joy erupted in her chest. She stood between her brother and Stormclaw. She licked Jayflight's ear then touched her nose to Stormclaw's.

"And so are you. I was so worried about you," she whispered. They both smiled as mischief blasted across Duskpetal's face. _It's about time._ She couldn't help but laugh when Stormclaw rubbed his cheek against Sky's.

**XxX**

Silver-white rays rained down to the earth. A fully healed Sky led her Clan through the forest with Emberfall right behind her. Stormclaw was close by, walking beside Smallstone. A few nights ago, the minute tom had been called to the mountains by StarClan in his dreams. When he returned, he had been named the first medicine cat of SkyClan. Since then, he walked around camp with a spring in his step. He had been very helpful in treating Smokesplash's recent badger injuries.

The badger had been sniffing around the territory. This time, Sky brought a patrol, allowing a better chance for escaping without death. The gray tom had received wounds because he didn't dodge quickly enough. Jayflight and Dovesong managed to push the badger back to stop it from killing him.

Fourtrees came in view as chatter trailed to SkyClan. Sky smiled at Stormclaw before entering the clearing. To her surprise, but still pleasure, the ground had lost its brown tint. The green sight was a relief to many cats. It just meant the scars of the great battle were slowly fading.

"Mingle with the other Clans. Just don't reveal anything that may be used against us," Sky warned her Clan. Warriors nodded, taking in the acknowledgment of keeping their mouths shut.

Then the warriors split up, heading to different parts of the enclosure. Despite the many cats, it appeared that ShadowClan had not yet arrived. _Good, one less thorn in my side._ Sky, with Stormclaw at her side, walked up to the only stone. Thunder sat with River while Wind talked to her deputy. When the WindClan warriors saw Sky, their eyes narrowed.

"Good evening Thunder," Sky greeted. The ginger tom smiled at her. Emberfall slipped between the leaders and sat by his brother. The two began to speak quietly to each other, avoiding the others from overhearing.

"Hello Sky. How are you settling in?" he asked. She rested in front of him. Instead of answering, she glanced at Stormclaw.

"Everything's going fine. There were a few mishaps, but nothing we can't handle," the gray tom replied. Next to Thunder, Lightningtail coughed, sending a shudder down his back.

"Are you alright?" Emberfall asked, concerned. The ThunderClan deputy nodded weakly, fooling no cat. Quickly, Thunder cleared his throat, drawing the attention away from his deputy.

"I wonder what's keeping ShadowClan," he muttered, obviously trying to change the subject. The three SkyClan cats shared a glance, deciding whether to let it go or not.

"Maybe Shadow forgot about the gathering," Sky responded. _Prying might not be the best thing to do right now. We've already dealt with enough this past moon. Better to just let it go._ Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear ShadowClan approaching.

"Don't get your hopes up," Shadow growled, padding up to them. Pinecloud followed her, a glare steeling her green eyes. The rest of ShadowClan dispersed, slinking through the crowd. Some found out WindClan warriors while others stood alone, listening to conversations around them.

"Now we can begin," River meowed, standing up. Not waiting for the others, he bounded up the rock. Quickly, the other leaders joined him while the deputies sat around the great stone. Excluded, Stormclaw took a few mouse-lengths back.

"Welcome everyone, to the first Gathering," Thunder shouted. Cheers sounded from the gathered warriors. The yowls caused the ginger tom to laugh. "ThunderClan is settling in and already have kits running through camp." A few cats chuckled while Shadow didn't look amused.

"ShadowClan is proving strong in our new territory. We have a few kits ready to be trained into warriors," Shadow replied. Mischievous smiles grew on some ShadowClan warriors. At their expressions, Sky's eyes narrowed.

"On that note," River started, taking a step forward, "I wanted to talk about initiating an apprenticeship for the kits. They'll become warriors no doubt, but what would they be called? Keeping them 'kit until they earn their warrior name doesn't seem right." Warriors nodded in agreement. Seeing the encouragement, River continued. "I talked to Reedfang, my deputy, about this. Leaders can decide when the kits should become apprentices. At that time, they'll be given a mentor, a warrior the leader sees fit in training them. And when the leader believes their training is complete, the apprentice will be given their warrior name," River concluded. It took a few moments for those gathered to take all the information in. Soft mumbling buzzed around the clearing.

"The apprentices could have 'paw at their ending," a tan she-cat suggested. Sky glanced at her, noticing the leaf-shaped mark over her right eye. "As they go through their apprenticeship, they learn which path their paws will take them on." Thunder looked at his warrior, pleased with her.

"That sounds perfect Leafpebble," he meowed. At his praise, she stood a little taller.

"Does that work for you?" River asked, glancing at the other leaders. All four nodded. "Then it's settled." Yowls of joy signaled the start of the warrior code being formed.

**I feel like the allegiances will be asked about. They will be posted either next or after chapter 21.**

**And from now on, I'm just going to put disclaimer since I don't feel like writing it out every time.**


	22. Allegiances

**Aside from four leaders, four medicine cats, two deputies, and one apprentice, I own these cats. Those particular cats previously mentioned are property of Erin Hunter and the Warriors franchise. **

Allegiances

**RiverClan**

Leader-

River: Silvery gray tom with long fur and green eyes

Deputy-

Reedfang: Reddish tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat-

Dapplepelt: Delicate tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Talonstream: Dark brown tom with light gray stripes running across flank, has dark blue eyes

Stonefall: Light gray tom with dark brown eyes **Apprentice:** Frostpaw

Brooklily: Dark blue-gray she-cat with white stripes, has blue eyes

Fogpelt: White tom with gray eyes

Fishleap: Light brown tom with black eyes

Minnowripple: Gray she-cat with black paws, muzzle and fleck on chest, has amber eyes **Apprentice: **Willowpaw

Iceblossom: White she-cat with black splotch on flank, has light blue eyes

Apprentices-

Frostpaw: White she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Willowpaw: Light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Queens-

Flowerspeckle: Tawny she-cat with dark brown speckles on underbelly and chest, has amber eyes

Elders-

Dawnpool: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

.

**ShadowClan**

Leader-

Shadow: Thick-furred, black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy-

Pinecloud: Black and white splashed she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat-

Pebbleheart: Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors-

Lizardfoot: Tan tom with white muzzle and dark gray eyes **Apprentice: **Tawnypaw

Rockpelt: Dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes **Apprentice:** Newtpaw

Smokestorm: Light gray she-cat with white splotches on flank, has light green eyes

Spottedtree: Red she-cat with black speckles on flank, has dark green eyes **Apprentice:** Mousepaw

Flamefur: Ginger tom with light brown eyes

Ravenfang: Black tom with brown eyes

Mosspath: Light brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentices-

Mousepaw: Black tom with brown eyes

Tawnypaw: Light brown she-cat with white underbelly and yellow eyes

Newtpaw: Tan tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens-

Nightfern: Black she-cat with white tail and green eyes

Elders-

Ferretfoot: Cream colored tom with dark brown stripes and black paws, has amber eyes

.

**SkyClan**

Leader-

Sky: White she-cat with dark gray paws and speckled blue eyes

Deputy-

Emberfall: Ginger tom with black spots leading down neck, right shoulder and to paw, has amber eyes

Medicine Cat-

Smallstone: Minute white tom with dark brown arcs around eyes and ears, has dark gray eyes

Warriors-

Duskpetal: Black she-cat with dark gray stripes on legs and tail, has green eyes

Stormclaw: Dark gray tom with light blue eyes

Olivevine: Light brown tom with dark green eyes **Apprentice:** Grasspaw

Jayflight: Lithe light gray tom with white underbelly and dark blue eyes

Smokesplash: Black tom with gray splotches, has amber eyes **Apprentice: **Finchpaw

Ivyberry: Light red, almost pink she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

Dawnleaf: Black she-cat with white spots on neck, has green eyes

Cavernblossom: Dark brown she-cat with white flower-shaped mark on shoulder, has light green eyes

Fallowcloud: Light brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly, has amber eyes

Apprentices-

Grasspaw: Light brown she-cat with amber stripes and dark green eyes

Finchpaw: Dark brown tom with light brown underbelly, has yellow eyes

Queens-

Dovesong: Dark gray she-cat with white muzzle and stripe down chest, has amber eyes

Elders-

Snowstripe: Black tom with white stripes on flank and tail, has light brown eyes

.

**ThunderClan**

Leader-

Thunder: Large ginger tom with a broad head, amber eyes, and big white paws

Deputy-

Lightningtail: Ginger tom with a light gold tail and brown eyes

Medicine Cat-

Cloudspots: Long-furred black tom, with a white chest, white ears, and two white paws

Warriors-

Dustclaw: Brown tom with yellow eyes

Leafpebble: Tan she-cat with black leaf-shape mark over right eye, has blue eyes **Apprentice: **Cloudpaw

Birdshadow: Rowan she-cat with black paws and gray eyes

Blazecloud: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Snowscar: White tom with scarred ears, muzzle and shoulders, has green eyes

Cherrystream: Black she-cat with dark red stripes, has gray eyes **Apprentice: **Owlpaw

Starlingwing: Light brown tom with a black chest, has dark brown eyes

Nightfire: Black she-cat with scarlet stripes, has dark brown almost red eyes

Apprentices-

Blackpaw: Black tom with amber eyes

Cloudpaw: White she-cat with light gray flecks on muzzle and flank, has light blue eyes

Owlpaw: Dark gray tom with large amber eyes

Queens-

Redlily: Ginger she-cat with light brown eyes (Mother to Flamekit)

Iceriver: White she-cat with dark gray stripes on flank, has dark blue eyes

.

**WindClan**

Leader-

Wind: Wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy-

Gorsefur: Thin gray tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Medicine Cat-

Mothflight: Soft, fluffy white she-cat with stormy green eyes

Warriors-

Applefire: Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteleaf: Light brown she-cat with white splotches on flank, has green eyes

Breezeripple: Light gray tom with dark blue eyes

Sootstreak: Black tom with amber eyes

Meadowfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice:** Harepaw

Mossfoot: White she-cat with gray chest and light green eyes

Cloudwing: Fluffy white tom with blue eyes

Sundapple: Golden she-cat with white spots, has light brown eyes

Apprentices-

Harepaw: Brown tom with white ears, muzzle and tail, has gray eyes

Queens-

Amberberry: Orange-brown she-cat with a red circle on chest, has green eyes

Runningflame: Ginger she-cat with dark brown paws, has amber eyes (Mother to Sunkit and Wheatkit)

Elders-

Oakpelt: Dark brown tom

**The Clans were placed in alphabetical order for my own convenience. I don't know what else to say, so, I'm going to leave off with a random quote.**

"**Ah! Giant fish right in my face!"**


	23. Chapter 21

**At the suggestion of more than one reviewer, I reread "Code of the Clans" and "Secrets of the Clan." And there's really no more "official" warrior code implications the first leaders actually do. That doesn't mean I can't write anymore on this story. However, there are less than ten chapters left. Oh, how much fun I will have!**

**And, time to answer reviewer questions.**

**Graywhisper: The quote is from an anime called **_**Shinesman**_**. It's a parody of Power Rangers and only had two episodes aired. However, it is pretty funny.**

**Noname: Mothflight was the first medicine cat of WindClan. Since there was no record of SkyClan, I got to create the first SkyClan medicine cat.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I finished exams a little bit ago, had some emotional problems, and now I'm sick with a cold/sinus infection bug.**

Chapter 21

"Grasspaw and Olivevine, you'll go on a hunting patrol with Jayflight," Emberfall meowed, moving along the cats. The new apprentice jumped up and down, excited out of her fur. Her mentor, Olivevine, chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"If you don't calm down, you'll wear yourself out before we even see prey," he gently scolded. Grasspaw instantly stopped, her ears flattening against her head.

"This will be fun," Jayflight muttered. With slightly narrowed eyes, Olivevine glared at the gray tom.

"She's barely been an apprentice for a moon. She's learning," he defended, causing Grasspaw to smile. Jayflight mumbled something before heading to the camp entrance. Emberfall sighed as he headed over to Smallstone.

"Need any help today?" the deputy asked. Smallstone tilted his head for a moment, recalling his herb supply. For the past few days, Ivyberry had helped him collect leaves. The she-cat seemed to know a few different things than he did.

"I think I'm good for now. Thank you though," Smallstone replied. Emberfall nodded then began to pad toward the fresh-kill pile. It wasn't sun-high and already he was starving. Since Sky was currently checking the borders, he was in charge of sending cats out hunting.

Dovesong waved her tail at him as she headed to the newly constructed nursery. Only a few days ago she announced she was expecting Smokesplash's kits. The usually cold tom only wavered under her amber gaze. Already, despite the early time in the day, Emberfall felt tired. While Sky was busy, he was in charge. When she was gone, he was in charge.

That wasn't what he wanted when he agreed to being SkyClan's deputy. However, he knew he couldn't back out now. That would be disappointing not only the Clan, but himself. He wasn't ready to back down and allow some other cat to deal with all this stress.

Quickly, he swiped a vole out of the pile and gnawed on it. The meat was slightly cold, but slowly filled the shivering hole in his stomach. When he drew his tongue over his mouth, he looked up to see Sky enter camp with Smokesplash and his apprentice Finchpaw. The young tom was shocked when he found out Sky would be going on patrol with him. After only a few seconds, Smokesplash nudged Finchpaw out of his frozen spell.

"How is everything going?" Sky asked, stopping in front of Emberfall. Without hesitation, he stood.

"I sent out two hunting patrols and made sure Smallstone was stocked with herbs. Come sun-high, I'll take out a border patrol," he replied. Pleased, Sky nodded.

"That's good. I'll go tonight then," she meowed. To make things fair, the two alternated between leading main patrols. However, it still had them fatigued come nightfall. Stormclaw offered to take her place every now and again. She gently declined, saying it was her duty to the Clan to go at least once a day.

"When Grasspaw comes back, she'll need to help her brother and a few warriors add reinforcements to the nursery," Emberfall muttered. Again, Sky nodded. She was impressed with all the work her deputy was doing. Nothing slipped his mind as he made sure everything was taken care of. She couldn't have asked for a better second-in-command.

"I'll tell her," Finchpaw mumbled, speaking up for the first time. Slowly, Sky smiled at the apprentice.

"When both of you are done with that, you'll be done for the day. I wouldn't want my only apprentices to be tired out," she replied. Something close to a laugh came from Smokesplash.

"Only apprentices for now," he meowed, almost darkly. No cat could think of a response, so the gray tom padded to the nursery to check on Dovesong. It was good a queen was expecting. The Clan would need more kits to become apprentices.

"Who would have known he had a soft side," Emberfall muttered. Smiling, Sky gave a small laugh. Her Clan had come so far in the past moon.

**XxX**

"Shadow! Get off our territory!" Thunder roared, unsheathing his claws. A wicked smile appeared on the black she-cat's face. Behind her, warriors grew restless, resorting to digging into the earth. Pinecloud laughed, echoing in the small area. Lightningtail weakly rasped something into his leader's ear.

"We can't back down," Thunder growled. There was no mistaking the panic in the deputy's gaze. Due to his sickness, he didn't even want to be there. Coughing, he retreated back to the line of cats.

Without warning, Shadow bolted toward Thunder. With a battle cry, the small area erupted in fighting. Debilitated, Lightningtail stayed on the outskirts. Most of the Clan had come to the battle. Their medicine cat, Cloudspots told the deputy he had nothing that would help his sickness. To feel useful, Lightningtail had come with. He would have been no use at camp, wallowing around as his chest wheezed and shook with spasms.

To stay out of the way, he decided to hide underneath a wispy elm. He didn't feel cowardly, only concerned. There was no way he could fight and if he was on the battlefield, he'd just get in the way of his Clanmates.

As the wind grew stronger, all the hope Lightningtail held slowly faded. He knew his days were limited.

**XxX**

The fight between ShadowClan and ThunderClan was the igniting point for the five Clans. Old wounds were reopened as new pain was fueled. Border skirmishes were the worst. Cats were injured and a few killed. One included SkyClan's own Fallowcloud. The loss triggered anger and gave them a motive. Not even Sky could control her warriors. It wasn't long before a patrol trespassed on RiverClan territory.

In retaliation, RiverClan went across WindClan's borders. A domino affect occurred, causing more blood to be spilled. In one attack between RiverClan and SkyClan, both leaders lost a life. Amongst the fighting, the other leaders found themselves personally touched by the fighting.

Stormclaw stood beside Sky, who was recovering from losing her recent life. Carefully, he licked her ear. Waking, she smiled softly. Her bones ached as the gashes along her body throbbed. She lost her recent life due to loosing too much blood. Luckily Smallstone managed to clot the wounds so she didn't die more than once.

"Feeling better?" Stormclaw asked. After a small yawn, Sky glanced up at him.

"I am. I just hope the fighting doesn't escalate," she replied. Nodding, he peeked out the thicket den. Grasspaw bounded over to the fresh-kill pile before taking some prey to an injured warrior. Dismissed, the she-cat went to Smallstone's den. The tom requested the apprentice's help gathering herbs. Since the fighting had occurred, they were so busy helping Smallstone, their training had been forgotten about.

"I would think most cats feel the same. We can only hope though," he meowed. A small twitch traveled along Sky's cheek. That seemed to be the only thing they could to at the moment.

Unfortunately, hope seemed to be dwindling in not only her Clan, but in her.

**Disclaimer. Sorry about such a short chapter. I'm trying to follow my outline the best I can. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Eesh, I know it's been a long time. Please accept a thousand apologies! And here's also the next chapter. Thanks to Animaneya, XxBlazestormxX, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, noname, and Graywhisper for reviewing! As I promised, this chapter is longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

A small yowl escaped Finchpaw as he collided with the ground. Inhaling sharply, he struggled to get to his paws. He had no time to as Sky barreled into him. Resting a sheathed paw on his chest, she trapped him.

"You need to be quicker," Sky instructed. Finchpaw nodded with wide eyes. Taking a step back, Sky turned to face Grasspaw. Considering the unstable Clan borders, Sky took it upon herself to train the apprentices. Injured warriors rested while the others were busy hunting. Emberfall oversaw the patrols, leaving Sky to train the only two apprentices.

"And never let your guard down," Stormclaw ordered. The young apprentices quickly bobbed their heads. They considered themselves lucky that both their leader and a strong warrior were taking time to train them when their own mentors were busy.

"Let's see what you can do in a team," Sky meowed. Stormclaw smiled as he padded up to her.

"Against the both of us," he added. Grasspaw shared a look with her brother. They'd need to be quick on their paws in order to avoid being demolished.

Without hesitation or notice, Sky and Stormclaw bounded to the apprentices. Sky leapt into the air while the warrior dashed straight to them. While Finchpaw dodged, Grasspaw moved too slowly. Stormclaw pinned her to the ground whereas Sky landed on Finchpaw, catching him as well.

Sighing, Sky let the apprentice go. "Let's have you copy some moves," Sky muttered. She motioned her head at Stormclaw. Nodding, he took a few steps back.

"Considering you are apprentices, and smaller than most warriors, you will need to weave between their legs to keep them from catching you. When you can, jump onto their back," he paused and jumped straight up, reaching several tail-lengths high, "they will not be able to reach you as you attack. However, be careful if they decide to drop and roll," he finished on the ground.

"Now, try jumping as high as you can," Sky instructed. A little nervous, Finchpaw was the first to try.

When he leapt, his back legs pushed too hard against the ground. Off balanced, he easily fell to the hard earth. Grasspaw giggled at him. She instantly stopped when Sky stared at her.

"Your turn," she ordered. Nodding, she readied herself. Wiggling her tail, she jumped. Unlike her brother, she managed to reach two tail-lengths high. When she landed, a smile shone on her face.

"Good job," Sky praised. Grasspaw's smile grew wider. Stormclaw padded up to Finchpaw.

"Try again," he meowed. Not wanting to be shown up by his sister, Finchpaw focused harder than he had before. He left the ground quickly and clawed at the air. Despite being better than last time, he didn't reach as far as he wanted.

"How was that?" he asked. Stormclaw shook his head.

"Again," he replied. Sighing, Finchpaw tried again. He didn't know why it was so hard to jump straight up. He could jump distances when hunting. So why couldn't he do this?

"We'll see you back at camp," Sky meowed. Stormclaw nodded and faced Finchpaw. Both she-cats padded away from the clearing, disappearing into the forest.

**XxX**

On their way back, Sky and Grasspaw stopped to hunt. Sky watched the young apprentice take down a robin. There was no denying how impressing the act was. Grasspaw didn't make any mistakes and took the bird down without allowing it making a sound. If she kept this training up, it wouldn't be long before she could hunt squirrels, and more dangerous, yet bigger, pieces of prey.

When they entered camp, Sky stalled on the ridge. Below, cats were running around in panic. At first, she worried a Clan, or worse another badger, was attacking. Without hesitating, she jumped into the hollow.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Dawnleaf skidded to a stop and faced Sky.

"Dovesong's kitting. We're all helping Smallstone," she replied. After a second, Sky laughed. _I was worried for nothing._ Smiling, she dismissed Dawnleaf.

"Finally there will be kits younger than us," Grasspaw meowed happily, referring to her brother.

"You'll still be apprentices until they're apprenticed," Sky reminded. Stalling, Grasspaw lowered her head.

"Oh, right," she muttered. Grinning, Sky touched her nose to the young she-cat's ear.

"That day will come sooner than you think," she assured. Nodding, Grasspaw minutely beamed up at her leader. "Now, go grab some prey and settle in. You've trained enough for today." Eagerly, she dashed off to the small pile of food.

In a rush, Smallstone raced to the nursery, his mouth full of herbs. After a second, he reemerged. Just as he ran past, Sky stalled him.

"Is Dovesong okay?" she asked. The tom nodded without stopping. He exited his den with a mouth full of cobwebs. Dovesong had just started kitting. Since it was the first she-cat to give birth to the second generation of warriors, the whole Clan was waiting in front of the nursery.

It was amazing how close the Clan had become. The thought brought a small smile onto Sky's face. She was excited for the arrival of new kits herself. New life meant new blood to thrive in the Clan.

Once Smallstone settled in the nursery, the rest of the Clan gathered outside, waiting patiently for any news. Smokesplash's gray pelt could be seen pacing inside. The whole Clan seemed to hold their breath, anxious to know the queen's future.

Stormclaw and Finchpaw trickled into camp, tiredly dragging their paws. The young tom had worked so hard, he could barely feel his muscles. All he wanted to do was curl in a ball and sleep for a moon. But he knew that was out of the question with the way things were going. Still, he stood by his sister instead of heading to his nest.

Time dragged on as the moon ascended into the violet sky. Wearied, the apprentices laid down. It wasn't long before they drifted to sleep. Softly smiling, Cavernblossom carried each kit into the apprentice's den. When she came back out, nothing else had happened.

Finally, Smallstone exited the nursery. Despite his tired, aching bones, he held joy on his face. "Dovesong is resting and doing fine, so are her three healthy kits," he announced. Cheers of joy escaped from the Clan. Sky couldn't keep a smile off her face at the joy surrounding her.

**XxX**

Across the forest, cheers sounded in ThunderClan. Two apprentices had been given their warrior names, the first in the Clan. A newly named Owleye and Blackclaw stood in the middle of the grassy clearing, allowing the merriment to wash over them. Thunder stood atop the lone rock, watching his warriors below.

_Aside from the other Clans' threats, things are going well. We have new warriors ready to fight. Iceriver is close to kitting, prey is bountiful, and we haven't seen any other enemies in moons. The only problem is Lightningtail's health._ Inhaling, Thunder glanced over at Cloudspots' den. The tom's face disappeared from the entrance. He had peeked out his den just to see the apprentice's ceremony. Then he dashed back in to take care of Lightningtail. The deputy started coughing two sunrises ago. This morning he began to wheeze. Cloudspots didn't know what to do for the tom. He had tried everything he could, yet nothing helped.

But there was no way he could admit it to either the ill tom or Thunder.

Weary, Cloudspots breathed in. His small rock den slowly spun around him. Since the sun had peeked over the horizon, he had been on his paws, working. He had gathered herbs, checked over the minor thorn wounds of Flamekit, seen how Iceriver was doing, then went to watch over Lightningtail while testing new herbs for their effectiveness. Since he became ThunderClan's medicine cat, it was the longest day he ever experienced.

Dragging his paws, he padded to his small nest. With a sigh he curled up in dried moss. Considering all the work he did, there wasn't any chance to ask an apprentice to gather fresh moss for him. If he remembered, he would ask Cloudpaw for some help. The she-cat would be asked to do more around camp until Flamekit became an apprentice.

"StarClan, please come to me tonight. Tell me what I can do for Lightningtail," he whispered. Resting his nose under his tail, he closed his eyes. Out of blackness, a leafy plant rose. A wooden post fence erupted from the ground, stopping only when it was five tail-lengths tall. Stars shimmered, snaking down from the heavens. They wrapped around the leafy plant just as lightning shot across the sky.

**Sorry if it seems rushed. I'm trying to include the information I want without making it completely dry and boring to read.**

**I decided to work in a little side notions from "Secrets of the Clans." Just in case anyone is confused, Lightningtail is sick with greencough. And, not to spoil anything, Cloudspots makes an amazing discovering. I just decided to add in a StarClan vision, because what's a **_**Warriors**_** story without one?**

**Disclaimer.**


End file.
